Finding You, Finding Me
by Blainerschick012
Summary: Blaine is an egotistical singer in a famous band. Kurt's a humble singer/song-writer for an unknown band called The New Directions and all goes awry when they meet. Kurt and Blaine; Klaine
1. What's wrong with me?

******Story Title:** Finding You, Finding Me

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine, Klaine

**WARNING:** The idea for this story is as a result of thee things 1) I am a hormonal teenage girl 2) I recently watched a two day romance movie marathon on Lifetime. Yeah, I don't know why I torture myself like that... and 3) I've been feeling extremely Klaine deprived for a while now since Klaine was sorta neglected for the last few episodes there :(

**Disclaimer:** I soooo don't own any of these characters. I'm just unimaginative, unable to come up with my own and prefer to write about what I'd love to see actually happen on the show... There would be a lot more damn Klaine kisses I can tell you that...

**Summery: AU: ** Blaine is an egotistical singer in a famous band. Kurt's a humble singer/song-writer for an unknown band called The New Directions and all goes awry when they meet.

**Author's note:** I'm sooo sorry if there are errors. I don't have a beta and I'm also not from the US, I'm actually from Barbados (I go to school in Aruba) and so while I do speak English, it's a lot different from US English...if you understand what I mean. I do, however, have a friend who re-reads it for me and I do try my best to read it over myself. Feel free to correct my errors in review form though so that I can fix them as soon as possible. Thank you :)

* * *

**Finding You, Finding Me**

******Chapter:** 1

**::  
**

**::  
**

"I always like to close off my shows with a song you guys have picked," Blaine began. Even with the aid of the microphone, he could barely hear his own voice over the screaming of those in the audience; mainly his female fans.

He strummed on his guitar slowly, fingers only ghosting over each note so that they were played very softly, allowing for the audience to quiet down a bit while Cooper joined him on stage. Leaning over to where Blaine sat, he whispered,'Part of your World. Cooper wasn't surprised to see the crease in his brother's forehead and the annoyed wriggling of his nose towards the audience's request.

As Cooper walked off, and being the professional he was, he passed his hand gently over his face, humming the melody, hoping that the words would soon follow, despite the long period of time he had spent away from the Disney songs that had made him famous. So as to ease the sudden tension that fell upon him, he continued, "Cooper told me that you guys wanted 'Part of your World' tonight..."

He tried desperately not to show his discontent at the chosen song for that night but sighed slowly and closed his eyes, his memory searching for lyrics he had long but forgotten.

_'God, how does it even start?'_

It had been like this for a while, he'd noticed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remember some of his older songs; songs that he used to be able to sing in his sleep. He tried to ignore it the first few times he played incorrect chords or sang the wrong notes, but when the fans began to request these older songs more often, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Don't be scared to sing along guys," Blaine announced, throwing in a small smile; one that had succeeded in doing exactly what he had hoped it would. The many fans in the audience began the old song and he strummed the chords as it went on...

_I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'..._

He strummed along, only very little and hummed as they sang in his place.

_Wish I could be, part of that world.._

They all ended and so he stood off the stool, "Thanks again for coming guys. We're gonna be in Cleveland Ohio next week. Can't wait to see some of you there..."

He bowed, receiving his almost on schedule 'I love you Blaine!' and 'You're so hot Blaine!' and the less frequent 'I'll make your babies Blaine!'

Tonight however, when he would usually remain on stage so as to give the back up singers, musicians, stage and sound technicians his various critiques on their work that night, he instead walked back stage, holding his guitar discourteously by its neck, fingers tucked under its strings so that it occasionally dragged on the floor.

As soon as he was out of sight, he let it fall, with a thud, to the ground below his feet as Cooper observed him.

"What are you doing?" Cooper questioned, hurrying over to retrieve the fallen guitar.

Having no other explanation for his less than satisfactory performance that night, he answered, "It messed me up again tonight. We'll have to buy another one before we get to Ohio," Blaine announced casually.

Cooper watched as his brother sat, putting a bottle of water to his lips, "Are you crazy? That's the same crap you told me last week. This guitar cost us over seven thousand dollars B!"

Blaine lowered the bottle from his lips, sending a very nonchalant gimps over to where his brother stood, guitar in hand, "So? We'll give it to charity and it's not like it's digging a hole in our finances."

"Blaine, the guitar is fine we both know it," Cooper cast him a stern look, "Don't blame it for the shit that happened out there today..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Blaine answered sliding the case over to the older Anderson.

"B, I've been with you this entire tour and long before that. Something's going on and though I don't know what it is, I know you're not playing or even singing your best and it's been going on for a while now even if you're only just realizing it..."

"Nothing's wrong with me. It's the guitar," he answered quickly.

Cooper sighed, setting aside the guitar as Nick, Wes, David and the others arrived backstage as well, "I'll buy you another guitar Blaine. You'll play it in Ohio and when the same thing that happened tonight, happens that night, I want to see if you blame the guitar again or ignore it like you would do in the past."

"Whatever," Blaine stood, taking his leave.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked, as Blaine grabbed up his guitar picks and jacket.

"I'll be at the hotel, you guys can finish up here..." Blaine announced, after gathering his things.

Wes sighed, "You're not even gonna help pack up?"

Blaine, however, hadn't bothered to answer him.

"You know why I think you couldn't sing it... or any of the other old songs?" Cooper called out to him as he walked about, "Because you've changed. The old Blaine could sing those songs without even trying-"

Blaine turned back quickly, meeting his brother's words with his own, "So what if I fuck up a few songs? No one seems to mind! My fans aren't going _any_where!"

Cooper's azure orbs met the hazel glare of his brother's eyes, "Blaine... I can buy you a thousand guitars but it's not gonna change the fact that you're not what you used to be and you have to stop denying it and find out what's causing this because your fans aren't idiots. They'll figure it out soon enough and by that time it'll be too late..."

But Blaine had long but left the building.

Through the back exit, followed by his driver, Ken and bodyguard, Beiste, he was able to avoid any and all fans and made it into his car unharmed. As he sat, and closed the car door, his cheek immediately found the glass of the window, eyes peering out of the car window as his driver made his way into the car, searching for anything interesting so that he wouldn't have to think about what Cooper has said to him that night.

Everything was fine, he knew it.

**::**

**::**

The ride was a long one back to the hotel and he could only hope that once he had arrived, there would be no fans on the premises. He knew that they had a habit of finding out their locations, which was why he had chosen a hotel _that_ far away from the venue. However, there had been many occasions where fans had posted themselves outside _every_ hotel within a ten mile radius of the concert venue, just in the hopes of Blaine and the band arriving there.

Normally, a few fans would mean nothing, but after his conversation with Cooper that night, he didn't want to have to deal with anyone.

He glanced out the window as they were about to enter a new town. He could see what looked like a fork in road. One road a lot less brightly lit, probably leading to a more secluded town whereas the other was so bright that he was surprised there weren't fireworks to welcome those who arrived.

There was however, a very small sign on the dimly lit road that caused him to chuckle slightly. He read, "There are two paths you can go by, but in the long run,  
there's still time to change the road you're on..."

He knew the words well, since he knew the lyrics to 'Stairway to Heaven' like the back of his hand so he merely took it as a clever road pun and a sneaky way to influence drivers to take the less appealing road but who in their right mind would take such a small unappealing road when the other carried such glamor.

Blaine sighed, allowing himself to fall asleep at the back of the vehicle as the car drove smoothly into the busy city ahead.

**::**

**::  
**

"Blaine..."

.

.

"Blaine! What the hell, you're not even dressed!"

He sighed slowly as Cooper pulled open the curtains, allowing the sun's light to hit every crevice of the room. Cooper watched as the Blaine began to laugh suddenly.

"Oh God, you've finally lost it, haven't you?" Cooper said, pulling the blankets from off Blaine's body.

"No," Blaine answered, sitting up slowly, "Look right over there," Blaine said, taking Cooper by the back and guiding his face over to a small and picturesque lake in the distance.

"What are they?" Cooper asked, referring to the few odd things he saw moving around there.

"Girls Cooper, just waiting for us to open that window," Blaine answered, getting off the bed and grabbing a hotel towel, "I've got about a half hour to get dressed before they can make it over here."

"Unless they swim across it," Cooper started, laughing as well, "But that's not humanly possibl-"

Blaine laughed, "They're swimming across it right?" and when Cooper didn't answer, he smiled, "It's our last tour day so let's just catch a flight right after the concert. Tell everyone to pack because by the time we're back, they'll be hiding in the closets and under my bed."

Cooper sighed, "God Blaine, can't you control your ...face... I mean, jeez, we've announced that you're gay too many times to count but the amount of girls just seem to double each time."

Blaine, now in the shower, laughed at Cooper's comment, "So what, if they were all guys you'd be fine with it."

"There have been guys Blaine, lots of them," Cooper answered, "And are you ready for tonight. You practiced enough with the new guitar?"

Cooper could hear Blaine sigh, "Yeah, it'll be great."

As if to change the conversation, Blaine started again, "Who's the opening act for tonight?" he asked and although Cooper had no intention of upsetting him any more than he already was, Cooper answered, "Vocal Adrenaline..."

Even though Blaine was in another room, he could imagine Blaine's look of pure annoyance and Blaine's obvious face-palm as he spoke again, turning the shower off, "God, it's the last tour day- I just hope St James does find a way to screw this up for me too."

Cooper let a small smile form on his face as he exited his brother's hotel room with his suitcase packed and ready to leave for after the concert because in his mind he knew that Jesse was just another excuse Blaine had formulated for the chance that his performance was less than satisfactory yet again.

However, with Jesse as the opening act, he could only hope that his brother got his shit together since Jesse would be more than happy, after the concert, to point out every single one of Blaine's faults for him.

**::**

**::  
**

Four long hours, twenty-four songs of his own and the crowd loved every minute of it. Provided many of the female fans cried at unnecessary times, it was just as it always was.

Cooper made his way onto the stage with the audience pick, 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You'. His confidence fed solely off of the audience's reaction to his voice until all he heard while he sang was the cheer and the calling of his name in his ears and waving of hands and phones in the air. He loved it.

He hadn't thought it, but somewhere in he subconscious, while he sang, he decided that Cooper couldn't possibly have been correct those night before at the last concert.

Ending his high, he opened his eyes as the crowd cheered, he bowed, giving his fans a final goodbye and wishing them all safe journeys home, then exited the stage, heading backstage where Cooper waited for him.

"How was it?" Blaine asked and before Cooper could even reply to him, he set aside the guitar and grabbed up his water bottle, "I'm just kidding, Coop. I mean the audience was on tonight, I know it was perfect."

He took a gulp of water, passing his hand in his semi curly locks, "I don't know what you were so worried about."

"Can _I_ take a guess?"

Not that Blaine had wanted to, but even before he would turn in the direction of the voice, he'd known he it was. Every syllable was drenched with an over-exorbitant amount of arrogance and the tone was long a drawn out, just to ensure that everyone around him was listening.

Blaine shot Cooper a look first- in fact, there were two looks that Cooper could make out from the one glance. One that clearly expressed his anger towards Cooper's decision to have Jesse perform with him or anywhere near him for that matter, and the other was apologetic.

Cooper knew that this meant Blaine was already prepared to throw a few punches if Jesse had asked for it -and knowing Jesse, he would.

Finally Blaine's glowering eyes met Jesse's amused ones and slowly, allowing Jesse to reconsider his preplanned choice of words, he said, "Go ahead."

Unbeknownst to the two rivals, the rest of Blaine's band as well as the other Vocal Adrenaline vocalists and back up girls -because no one but Jesse sang lead- had joined them backstage now after having assisted in clearing the stage.

Jesse took a quick glance around the room, ensuring that everyone was listening before answering the only way he knew how; packed full with insults, a sprinkle of disrespect and as if for added flavor, a savory smirk on a near flawless face.

"I'm guessing he was worried about your talent deteriorating any more than it already has, but you're right, he was crazy to think that," Jesse started, and Blaine knew it had only just started because Jesse was still smirking and Cooper hadn't had to restrain Blaine from knocking his face straight to the floor just yet.

Jesse chuckled slightly before saying, "It's impossible for you to get any worse than you are right now."

"_This_ is why I didn't want you here, or anywhere near me for that matter!" Blaine's retort came just as fast.

"Why because I'm better than you or because I give you the truth you're too _afraid_ to hear?" Jesse remained calm and observed as Blaine's face became flushed and his hands flew to his head, ruffling his hair furiously.

"No! It's because the last time you were here, you put this shit in everyone's heads that I'm not as good as I used to be. They're all convinced of it now because they find you a somewhat better, more talented artiste and because they can't shut up about it, it's psyching me the fuck out and I'm only getting worse!"

"It's hardly incorrect though. You think your best friends and your brother of all people would lie to you and agree with me if it _wasn't_ true. I mean Cooper hates me more than you do," Jesse explained.

Cooper nodded, "It's true. I do.."

"The last time I was here, I told you as it is. I was being a good guy, I mean I can't be rivals with a guy who's not even worth fighting with can I? But it's like since I last saw you, you haven't even tried to get better," Jesse ended, or was forced to end as Blaine's loud responses filled the room.

"Because I don't know what's wrong!"

As those in the room took a moment to estimate whether it was safe enough now to get close to either one of them, Blaine paced the spot, fingers passing nervously through his head again. Cooper could see it, he would only get that face when he was either making a serious decision -he'd seen him do the same thing when contemplating how best to inform their parents of his sexual orientation- or when he had to use to bathroom, but judging on the situation, he could safely assume it was the previous.

"Fuck you Jesse, I'm fine!" He started, "Everything is fine! My singing has never been better! My fans have never been more committed! Just get the fuck out!" Then with one sudden spin to grab his guitar and one to get his water bottle, he spoke again, "Or better yet, I'm heading out for a while, since I'm _obviously_ the one in the wrong here!"

His last comment was directed to Cooper and before anyone could stop him, he was out the door.

"God Jesse, the _only_ instruction I gave you for tonight was to not anger Blaine. I even let you wear that weird ass neck tie -shit!"

"But you didn't stop me," Jesse smiled, "And I know it's because you needed for him to hear it. Don't blame me now that I've done exactly what you wanted."

Jesse, without so much as a goodbye, rounded up his back up singers and instrumentalists and headed out.

"He couldn't have gotten that far," Wes spoke up as soon as Jesse was out of sight, "Let's just call Ken and tell him to stop off wherever he is...and...tie Blaine down or something, until we can get there."

Cooper nodded now, "Okay, let's do this-"

"-Um, Mr Anderson," Ken approached suddenly from the hallway, "Little Anderson took the car..."

"Awesome.."

**::**

**::  
**

"Kurt! Kurt! *hic* Kurt, oh man- you're amazing, y-you know that! *hic*"

Once again, the auburn haired boy pried Rachel's manicured claws from around his shoulders and on his leg where it threatened to rip the fabric of his designer jeans and claw away at his skin.

"Yeah Rach, I heard you the first ten times," He answered, once her hands were safely on her own lap once more.

He had no idea what prompted him to take her and Mercedes out that night, especially to a bar.

I mean, he had known first hand how their personalities would suddenly go through some sort of odd metamorphosis and leave the now Needy Girl Drunk, Rachel clawing for his genitals and Happy Girl Drunk, Mercedes cackling hysterically at her something in her margarita. He could only hope it was the ice since he knew he lost her when she began speaking of little people running around the rim of her glass.

And of course Mercedes had insisted they bring Sam -the stripper- Evans who was now serenading the audience, in only his boxer shorts, eyes tinted in a light pink.

And as if he had asked for the night to be a _total_ disaster, the blond, ignorant wall of muscles, Ian who had been flirting with him for the entire night and who had used what he had, that night, coined the absolute worst pick up line, ever...in life, began singing along with Sam on the stage.

It was fine before, when he flirted with somewhat subtle lines that almost always complimented his clothing -'_That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning_- but as he began to sing, Kurt decided it was time for them to take their leave. No matter how great their rehearsal was that afternoon and no matter how much they deserved the night out, not even Rachel's famous rendition of 'My Heart Will Go On,' would make him stay there any longer.

_Every-time I close my eyes_

_I wake up feelin' so horny_

_I can't get you outta my mind_

_Sexin' you be all I see_

Kurt almost laughed- almost- at Ian's song choice for the evening, however, was quickly alerted to the fact that with Ian's size and blood alcohol level that night, if he didn't get out while he could, he could be going home with Ian that night...or carried home was more like it.

_I would give anything_

_Just to make you understand me_

_I don't give a damn about nothing else_

And as if for emphasis, from the stage he shouted, "Kurt you hear me! Nothing else! Just you!" Never before in his life had he regretted telling someone his name._  
_

_Tonight, I need your body_

_Tonight, you got my time_

_Tonight you won't be sorry_

_Tonight, you got my mind_

"Oh dear God," Kurt held Rachel by the hand and lead her through the crowd.

"I *hic* thought y-you didn't believe in G-god *hic* Kurt *hic*," Rachel danced as she was dragged along by him and Kurt had to give her props, she danced much better when she was drunk. He took a mental note of that as he met up with Mercedes.

"Mercedes, go grab White Chocolate and meet me outside," Kurt instructed. He could only hope that Mercedes' nod meant that she understood his order.

"K-kurt... hey Kurt...Kurt," Rachel called, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his own. Her breath surrounded him and he could feel his eyes watering, which was odd because he was sure he'd only seen her have two drinks that evening.

"Yes Rachel," he answered, removing her hands that were prying into his mouth now.

"That guy, on stage, he's callin' y-you. I think he wants your body K-kurt," Rachel cackled along with Mercedes and Sam who had joined them.

"What gave it away Rach, the fact that he just sang 'Tonight, I need your body,' or the fact that he's dry humping the air," Kurt asked, shuddering and noticing that they were all still laughing, he sighed to himself, regretting his plans for that night.

"No worries Kurt, someone will touch your body one day," Sam slurred out, almost falling over himself just to get the words out.

Kurt rolled his eyes as the met the exit, "I can only hope he's not as gross as that guy...Wha- OW! Fuck man!"

All at once, three things happened. Kurt had slammed against someone, causing him to fly back into Rachel, who fell, pulling down Sam and Mercedes with her. Holding his head, after recovering from the blow, he gazed downwards at the pile of bodies before him, four to be exact, laying beside his car.

His gaze remained on the one he didn't recognize, his _second_ assailant for the evening (Ian being the first), as Rachel and he others struggled to get to their feet.

The tried to remain calm. I mean, the situation _did_ look bad, especially since this guy was lying unconscious and face down in front of his car, however despite his sudden urge to pee himself, his jeans were designer, so yeah, he'd remain calm.

Rachel smiled happily as Kurt hooked his left foot under the man's torso, turning him face up.

"Hey Kurt, look, a man to touch your body!" Rachel shrieked.

"Yeah and he's got a nice butt too," Mercedes explained however Kurt was all too busy freaking the hell out as to the owner of said butt.

"Oh my God, is this-"

"Blaine!"

Kurt's eyes came into contact now with the famous producer and Blaine Anderson's manager and brother, Cooper Anderson and someone he assumed was part of Blaine's band, running towards them.

"Damn Kurt, you got three men to touch your body now," Sam laughed.

"Shut up Sam!"

**::**

**::  
**

"I'm so sorry, I mean for everything," Cooper apologized as he sat on the couch of the main room, after spending the night at the New Direction's 'home.'

Kurt had explained that the twelve of them had bought the entire building together and spent a year transforming it into a recoding studio/ ten room apartment complex. Therefore, it was no problem housing the three men for one night, especially since there was no way they could have made it back to Cleveland driving that late at night in that amount of rain that had ended off what Kurt was now calling, his worst day ever.**  
**

"It's no problem," Kurt explained as the rest of the group filed into the lounge, sitting around the room and observing their two visitors.

"See why I didn't go with you guys. You guys left with four people and came back with three more," Finn spoke up.

Wes was next to apologize, "God, we apologize again. It's just that Blaine's been having a rough...well...month.."

"No," Kurt shot Finn and glare, "It's _absolutely_ fine Wes."

"Yeah, beside we're all artistes in here, we've gotta stick together," Rachel explained, sitting up straight and sending to the two guest a smile that could cure cancer, or scare it into being cured.

Santana folder her arms at her chest, "Well don't you bounce back fast from a hangover Berry.."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Mercedes and Sam are still out cold upstairs," Artie put in.

"When I heard you guys got wasted, I thought for sure we would go at least one day without hearing your voice," Santana said, putting in a sigh for emphasis.

"Well if you _must_ know, I currently have the worst headache I've ever had before in my life. Right now I feel like there's a Kiss Concert going on in my head but I'm _acting_, and succeeding it seems," she explained to those in the room.

Suddenly Britney emitted a laugh, drawing the attention of those in the room to her, "Our entire bodies can't fit on a CD cover, it only has space for our lips which is why we're singers Rachel."

Santana smiled and place a hand in her girlfriend's lap, nodding, "Yeah Rachel we're singers when last I checked, why are you now suddenly acting?"

"I know we're singers, but there are celebrities in our midst who might know some movie and music producers just waiting for amateur actors and singers to make famous," Rachel spoke through gritted teeth, however, it didn't assist in disguising her voice at all and Kurt knew it, since both Wes and Cooper just laughed at her words.

"Please don't mind her..." it was Kurt's turn to apologize now, to which Cooper simply nodded.

"So wait, Blaine Anderson's really in the guest room right now?" Quinn posed the question and watched as Cooper and Wes nodded.

"And there are no body guards here right?" Tina asked next and Cooper shook his head, his answer coming less quickly than his last and gaining suspicion.

"And he's unconscious?" Puck finished and before Coop could answer, Kurt smiled.

"Yes, and he's gay," he answered towards the girls and watched as Quinn sighed and Tina shrugged and Mike looked to Tina, extremely confused, then to Puck, he asked, "And with that said, what do _you_ want with him Puck?"

Puck smirked, "The guy has on an eight hundred dollar watch, I checked it online last night," he said in answer to the odd looks he was getting as to how he could possibly price a watch by just looking at it, "And did you know that there are girls willing to pay over five hundred dollars for a lock of his hair?" he went on to ask.

Cooper smiled at the bunch, "Only five hundred? There was a girl one time who wanted to give him all her college funds a year ago for a kiss," he joined the conversation, himself and Wes quite enjoying the realness of the atmosphere. Wes was suddenly brought back to his final year at Dalton Academy when he would just hang out with his friends and have meaningless conversations.

They could see that even though they bantered a lot with one another, they loved each other without a doubt. In the back of his mind he wished Blaine didn't wake up for a little while more.

"So you guys are singers you say?" Cooper asked, very much interested.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, but we all have other jobs too. We were in our High School's glee club and we decided that since this is what we loved, we'd all go into the business together. It hasn't been as successful as we wanted it to be, but we're all having fun."

Cooper couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, "So can I hear you guys sing something?" Wes also nodded, looking just as intrigued since they were in the same situation as Blaine and his band who had started a band together after High School.

Kurt ignored Rachel's "I told you guys he'd sign us," and turned to the group with eyes that asked, "Do you want to?" to which they all nodded and huddled together, most likely choosing a song and that was when Cooper had noticed that Kurt would be sitting it out.

"You're not singing?" Cooper asked.

The question seemed to make the young man tense up and Cooper immediately regretted asking it, but before he could give yet another apology, Kurt replied, "I don't sing anymore. Now I'm just the manager."

And as Cooper nodded, their song began and it was one of his favorites as well, 'Don't Stop Believing.'

Kurt watched Cooper's expression and knew that he had taken the song to be an anthem for New Direction; something they all knew and would sing so as to raise their spirits when things went bad or when their songs wouldn't sell, however Kurt knew that Rachel picked the song so as to evoke such an emotion from Cooper and subliminally force him into signing them and making them famous.

Either way, he was ecstatic by the expression of the two men, glad to see that they were enjoying themselves.

"Wow guys, just- wow," Wes smiled and clapped along with Cooper, who obviously hadn't expected them to be that good.

Cooper smiled, "That was-"

"Terrible."

Cooper as well as everyone, turned their attention to the now curly haired Blaine Anderson, standing in the doorway of the room.

"I- H-he didn't mean that. He's sorry, aren't you Blaine?" but Cooper didn't succeed in making eye contact with Blaine and so didn't succeed in scaring him into apologizing as Blaine was too busy surveying the people in the room.

"I might have a hangover, but even I could hear that that was pitchy. Also, you guys had no dynamics in your music whatsoever. I mean, the _entire_ song doesn't have to be loud as hell," Blaine took a few steps forward, "To be more specific, you guys disgraced Journey's name and it's no wonder you're are still unknown. Record labels only sign people with talent."

"Blaine! What the hell man!" Wes scolded.

"I'm pissed, my head hurts _terribly_ and I can hardly keep my eyes open, so excuse me if not as pleasant as you'd want me to be," he spoke mainly to Cooper and Wes, referring to their argument the day before.

Kurt, however, wasn't having any of it, especially not when those on the receiving end of his harsh words were some of his best friends.

"Just 'cause you're upset doesn't make it okay for you to belittle us for your own self uplifting," Kurt struck back and he could see that a few of the members of his group had disagreed with him standing up for them, probably thinking it best not to anger someone as well known as Blaine any more than he already was.

Caught up in his emotions, as well as feeling a need to trash talk someone after having the same done to him the day before, he rebutted, "I'm sorry but you didn't even have the balls to sing anything. I was actually talking to the group behind you."

"And," he didn't let Kurt respond, "You expect them to reach somewhere in this business when you can't even take some constructive criticism because people are gonna come from every side and tell you how much you suck and you're gonna have to take it."

"I'll take it when I know it's true and from someone with good intentions. If you had a bad day, go take a bath or get laid or something and deal with your shit, but don't come here and tell these guys who work 100% harder than you do, that they're terrible!" Kurt was standing now, eyes transfixed on Blaine's.

Blaine scoffed, "Yeah well people are gonna bring you down, even when there's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

Kurt gave a small laugh, shaking his head, "You ever thought that maybe when people tell _you_ stuff like that it's because it's _true_? Not everything is about you Blaine but you big shot singers always think it is and not everyone in the world is against you, some of them have your best interest at heart, just like _I_ do for these guys."

Blaine could hardly believe the relevance of what Kurt had said to him, so he turned to Cooper, "You told _him_?"

Cooper, who was just as shocked, shook his head, so Blaine turned his attention back to the well dressed guy before him.

"It's because of people like you that I don't sing anymore; you get so caught up in yourself that everything becomes all about you and you lose yourself in all of it," Kurt explained "And I'll tell you this, before you criticize others you should really listen to your own music."

"What's wrong with my music?" Blaine questioned, seeing that Kurt really did want to continue.

"There's nothing wrong with what you sing or how you sing but when you forget who you are and where you came from and why you sing, you start sounding like you do," Kurt explained.

"Which is how?"

"Like...I don't know! N-nothing! Absolutely nothing! It's like you're just singing words, there's no meaning to it at all..." Kurt explained now.

"Yet I'm the one with all the fans," Blaine spoke, becoming more bitter with every word.

"Fans are absolutely nothing when you've lost yourself! Tell me Blaine, why do you even sing?" Kurt retorted and Blaine could merely look at him because no words formulated in his mind and no sound could exit his lips.

"Exactly, but you wanna know why _we_ sing?" Kurt questioned and looked to the rest of the group.

Artie smiled, "Because despite my disability, singing with these guys makes me feel like I'm just a normal guy."

"Because everyone here accepts me for who I am...and was...in my past life..." then Brittany added with a whisper, "I'm sure I was Britney Spears."

"But she's still alive," Wes put in.

"-Because we love it," Rachel ended quickly.

Kurt could see the anger in Blaine's face as he spoke next, "You know what, since you seem to have _all_ the answers," He watched Kurt, "call me when you're famous and then I'll take you seriously. Then he turned towards Cooper and Wes, saying, "...Let's go guys."

"Fine," Kurt spoke suddenly, "Fine. When we're famous, which we will be, I'll pay you a visit, personally."

Blaine nodded, leaving the room, "Looking forward to the day lady face."

**::**

_tbc**  
**_

**::**

_End of chapter one**  
**_

* * *

The song lyrics were: Freak'n you by Jodeci

* * *

On a totally separate note: The Last chapter of Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy on LiveJournal updated yesterday and my emotions are everywhere. I really love that fic :3

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Oh and Reviews makes me all tingly inside so I'd love if you guys tell me what you think. :D**


	2. Reunited, and it feels terrible

**Author's note:**

1) I'm trying really hard to incorporate everyone's favorite characters a lot in this story even if it is a Kurt and Blaine fic so you'll see Vocal Adrenaline, a lot of the Warbler guys, the Unitards, Wade 'Unique' Adams, Sunshine Corazon etc. and I'm thinking about bringing in Emma and Will but that'll be later on.

2) Also, in this fic I am subtly (well not really subtle anymore since I'm telling you xD) protesting the fact that Tina barely gets any lines. So she'll be getting a lot from me :)

3) I do apologize for all the swearing. In my mind, Blaine is a lot more Darren in this story.

* * *

**Finding You, Finding Me**

******Chapter:** 2

**::**

**::**

It had been a week; one entire week after Blaine had met Kurt Hummel, yet every single day afterwards he found himself on YouTube listening to all the New Directions song covers. He couldn't understand what kept drawing him back in.

No they weren't that great, no they didn't sing every note on key, no they weren't the best dancers, so why was it that he couldn't get enough of them.

"Getting your daily dose of New Directions in again I see," Cooper laughed as he walked into Blaine's room, leaving the door open and holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had adored the irony of Blaine's predicament; the fact that Blaine couldn't seem to get enough of some second rate group of singers, especially ones he had denigrated right to their faces.

"Don't call it that... I didn't even listen to them yesterday," Blaine lied, closing down his laptop screen angrily so that the black girl's high note in 'Somebody To Love' was cut short.

"Liar, I could hear that annoying Rachel's girls voice from across in my room," Cooper accused, "I didn't recognize the song though.."

"It was an original song," Blaine spat from under his breath, already angry for letting the words slip out before he could even stop it.

"No kidding?" Cooper asked and could only chuckle slightly at Blaine's facial expression towards his statement.

"Did that weird girl from last night get you those? And I really don't think you should eat the chocolate she brought," Blaine changed the conversation, moving it along to the florescent bundle of various flowers in his hand.

"No," Cooper replied, "It's actually for you..." He glanced at the small card hanging off the ribbon at the stems, holding the leaves together to the small but neat handwriting on it then found himself laughing as he saw the name, "It's from Sebastian."

"Oh God," Blaine sighed, taking the flowers out of Cooper's hands before he could read the letter obviously contained some sort of perverted comment. He then proceeded to rip the letter into little pieces and throw them into the waste bin near his couch. The flowers however, he put on his counter top, when the phone rang suddenly.

Seeing that Blaine had no intention of answering it, since he was obviously much too busy doing _absolutely nothing_, Cooper answered it.

"Oh hey Sebastian!" Cooper suddenly perked up and laughed silently as Blaine frantically made all sort of hand gestures before him. He could tell that they meant that he desperately _did not_ want to speak to Sebastian, or something to do with his butt...-Blaine was never any good at Charades.

"Yeah, I know man. I feel like it's been forever," Cooper went on, nodding ever so often.

"No, Blaine's not here, he's-"

Blaine place a hand upon his stomach and one on his hand, removing it ever so often to fan himself in the face, giving the appearance that he was about to pass out.

He had successfully confused Cooper with all his hand flailing and bodily movements and so Cooper said the only thing that came to his mind that was relevant to the gestures Blaine was making which laughing slightly as he realized how ridiculous it would sound when he said it, "He's a fangirl?"

"_SICK_ COOPER, I'M SICK!" Blaine whispered as loudly as he could, without being heard by the person on the other line.

Cooper nodded, giving Blaine a thumps up, "He's sick Sebastian, not a fangirl at all..." he laughed silently.

Blaine nodded back, resisting his urge to slap his useless brother silly.

"Oh, I don't know, I think he looks perfectly fine."

Blaine turned almost as suddenly as he heard the voice to see Sebastian standing at his doorway, smirking that conceited smirk he had come to hate so much over the years. He could hear Cooper desperately trying to restrain his laughing beside him and failing miserably, instead emitting weird half sneezing, half choking noises.

"But I don't think there was ever a time that Blaine didn't look ridiculously sexy," Sebastian winked.

"Oh h-hey Sebastian.. Cooper regretted to inform me that you were _here_.." he emphasized, glancing -or more like glaring- to his side where Cooper sat, blinking innocently up at him.

Sebastian strolled in, joining Cooper on the couch and making himself at home, stretching an arm around the back of the couch.

Sighing at Sebastian's complete disregard for manners of any kind, he asked, "What do you want Sebastian?"

"Sorry I didn't call. I know it's been a week since the end of your tour. You must have missed me terribly," Sebastian glanced around the room now then back to meet Blaine's eyes which were currently rolling in obvious annoyance.

"Oh no, it's absolutely fine. You're at no obligation to call me at all," Blaine answered, making no attempt to conceal the sarcasm which Sebastian either hadn't noticed or didn't care much about, as he responded, "Well aren't you just adorable, Blaine."

Already sick of the useless chatter, Blaine shook his head, giving up his hope that Sebastian would actually understand his less than subtle attempt persuade him to leave. Instead, he grabbed his towel off his bed, preparing to head into the shower, "If you're done saying ridiculous things, I think you should leave now," he chose the direct approach.

"What wrong with him? Didn't he already have his coffee? It usually doesn't take him this short a time to get annoyed by me," Sebastian joined in conversation with Cooper now, who shrugged.

"He's just pissed because the tour didn't end like he would have wanted it too," Cooper explained.

"Oh, yeah, it sucked," Sebastian also took the direct approach, not that he would usually do otherwise. He went on, "I can't tell you how many fans you must have lost during that tour," Sebastian nodded now, in total and complete approval of his words.

Cooper, however, was well aware of the kind of reaction Sebastian would get in response to such a comment, since he had been on the receiving end of Blaine's wrath quite often recently, so he stood to his feet quickly, grabbing one of the packs of liquorice that Sebastian had intended for Blaine and fled, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine, however, rather out of character, nodded, "Yes, I'm beginning to notice my dwindling fan base without your witty remarks Smythe."

Blaine's reaction surprised the older man, who was obviously hoping to see Blaine get all flushed and angry like he usually would.

"Hmm," Sebastian got up, "You may be sick after all. I may have to deter my plans for us today."

"What plans?"

"You think I'd come all the way to LA without intentions of taking you on your bedroom floor?" Sebastian asked, giving Blaine as look as if he was crazy for thinking otherwise.

"But there's a bed..."

"It's hotter on the floor."

After a moment of absorbing Sebastian's words, the younger male sighed, "You're disgusting you know that?" he asked, making up his mind now that Sebastian had no real purpose for visiting him that day, well other than bedroom floor sex which he wasn't about to get any of.

Seeing that Blaine was just about ready to leave the room, Sebastian decided to unveil his true intentions.

"I'm actually here to give offer you the last spot on my world tour..."

"_You're_ touring for the first time and you think it's wise to put me in it? You do understand that I'm totally drained from my own tour and I'm obviously not the best vocalist.. Well at least that's what everyone's been telling me lately.." Blaine explained. He was surprised to see Sebastian nodding. So much for sparing his feelings.

"I'm giving you another chance. You join me on tour next month, along with a few other bands and one unknown group and you automatically get an opportunity to redeem yourself. If you relax now, then you're really gonna start losing fans..." Sebastian explained.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, I decline your offer," Blaine answered, "Seems you only understand me when it's something sex related." Blaine removed his white wife-beater and threw it to the floor, "Now get out," he ordered.

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head slightly and running his eyes along every part of Blaine's exposed chest and abdomen- just for emphasis, "You're standing in front of me half naked and expect me to leave?"

"Fine Sebastian, stay but you're buying me lunch today if you do," Blaine explained.

"No problem," he smirked.

"And please don't imagine me naked while I'm in here," called as he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, just to be safe.

Needless to say, just sitting in the room, waiting patiently for Blaine to finish, and not being allowed to at least fantasize about him, got boring really quickly and Sebastian found himself sitting in front of Blaine laptop after about fifteen minutes.

His main objective was to scour through Blaine's internet history before he exited the shower, however something else caught his attention.

"The New Directions...?"

After adequately lowering the volume on the speakers and glancing back to the bathroom door, listening closely to make sure Blaine was still singing his famous bathroom song, he nodded, clicking the little play icon on the screen.

After about another five minutes, the bathroom door swung open with a fully clothed Blaine, "God, turn that down..."

Sebastian laughed, "You can barely hear it and they're good."

Blaine scoffed, dropping himself down on the couch, "I know and I can't stand it."

"Jealous much but who are they? I mean how'd you find them?" Sebastian asked, using the conversation partially to gain information but more so to gain more time to eye-rape Blaine whose fitted tee clung to all Sebastian's favorite parts of him and whose jeans did nothing to hide the outline of Blaine's most private parts.

"They're a group of we met back in Lima on the last concert day.." Blaine answered.

"What were you doing in Lima, Ohio, wasn't the concert in Cleveland?"

"I was there on business."

He nodded, although the unsureness in Blaine's voice and him speedy reply lead him to believe otherwise. He also saw that the conversation wasn't one Blaine was fond of having, and so he stood, "So what do you want for lunch?"

"Let's go to the Italian place up town, Cicada," Blaine answered, walking ahead of him and laughing as Sebastian remained completely unaware of his request to dine at one of the most expensive restaurants in Los Angeles as his eyes way too busy scanning Blaine's butt.

"Yeah, ok.." Sebastian answered, eyes unmoving, "Damn Blaine, you should model."

**::**

**::**

"Rachel, let's try to get some dynamics on that," Kurt instructed.

Rachel nodded from the far end of the room not forgetting to give the same instruction to Finn, Tina and Mercedes who sat next to her, except not nearly as nicely as Kurt had done.

"Hey Kurt, these new instructions wouldn't have anything to do with what that Blaine guy told us would it?" Finn asked.

Kurt scoffed, "No, he's an idiot," Kurt answered.

Upon hearing Kurt's answered, Rachel turned to face him once more, a smirk plastered on her as she gave him her you-don't-really-mean-that look crossed with her you-really-wanna-bang-him look.

Kurt shrugged, "Fine, he's not an idiot and yes to Finn's question earlier. I mean he was right about bringing dynamics into singing and we do it sometimes but we should really pay more attention to it."

Rachel nodded in agreement, however Finn already became engrossed in another conversation to even hear Kurt's answer.

"Is Santana back from work yet?" Kurt asked and he watched as Brittney shook her head.

He sighed then nodded, "Okay then, from the top! No distractions okay Tina!"

"I don't get why I always get in trouble for crying during a song. I mean shouldn't that be an indication of how good we are now?" Tina questioned then she added, "And Rachel does it all the time during her solos."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah but Rachel's crying is more controlled. We can't have you falling all over yourself during a song Tina...Now, on three!"

"One, Two, T-"

_Free Credit rating today dot com!_

_Slash Savings!_

"Is that Cooper Anderson's commercial theme Kurt!" Tina laughed out as the music stopped playing and Kurt rushed to get his phone from on the counter.

"Take a break guys," Kurt called out before taking the phone and leaving the room to get away from the insane amount of talking that ensued.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Good Afternoon Kurt. This is Sebastian Smythe, I'm sure you've heard of me."

"..."

"Kurt?"

"I-i'm sorry, who?"

"Sebastian Smythe of Smythe Records."

"..."

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I was just resisting the urge to pass out because I've listened to your music and this actually sounds like your real voice."

"*laughs* That's because it is me. I have an offer for you based on a few videos I've seen of New Directions on YouTube."

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?"

"I'll leave you my office number and have a few of my people inform you of my offer but I wanted to speak to you personally. Something told me you would recognize my voice."

"Well of course I'd recognize _your_ voice! Holy- This can't be happening!"

"Be sure of one thing though Kurt, I've made a lot of other singers famous and I'm interested in doing the same for the New Directions. Don't pass up this opportunity."

"O-okay! I won't! Definitely not!"

"I hope to see you soon Kurt."

"Same here!"

*click*

Kurt made his way back to the rehearsal room.

.

.

.

"HOLY FUCK, **_WHO_** CALLED!"

**::**

**::**

"Trent you should call her back," Thad instructed, half concerned, half amused as Trent placed his cell phone back into his pocket.

David, however, was much less supportive, wiping tears from his eyes as he struggled to hold back his laughter only sufficient enough to say agree with Thad. "Yeah," he said, his breathing slightly altered what with his immense laughing, "-we barely got hear what she said at the end there."

Nick joined in now, finally in control of _his_ laughter, "Well she was either wishing him good luck or or calling him a dumb fu-"

"-Hey! I'm right here you know!" Trent called out, taking his seat once more, "And you were the ones who told me it was time to end it..."

"Oh God, trust us, it was," Wes entered.

David, Jeff and Nick nodded in response.

"I'm almost sure she was the one selling our hair online and you should have realized she was the one selling your boxers to people halfway across the world. I mean no one, whether if she's your girlfriend or not, should be asking for your worn boxers," Thad added.

"I thought she wanted to do my laundry," Trent said in his own defence, eyes looking sadly down at the ground in front his feet.

Cooper smiled at them, "You know guys, one day you'll regret dumping girls like that."

"She deserved it Coop. The girl was deranged. You're telling us you wouldn't have done the same?" Wes asked him.

Cooper shrugged, "I'm just saying, one day they all meet up at a convention and plan your demise," then he nodded, "It'll be like John Tucker all over again, except less hilarious and more gory."

"Oh please Coop, how long was your longest relationship?" David asked matter-of-factly, already gearing up with the rest of the boys to laugh at his answer.

"That doesn't matter! I'm older than all of you!" Cooper retorted.

Blaine, who had been listening to the conversation from outside the door, entered the room, and watched as their laughter subsided substantially. He hadn't even realized that this is what they had come to.

Cooper, on seeing Blaine's awkward movements, offered him a seat next to himself on the couch sensing the tension that had suddenly built up upon his entrance.

"What are you up to?" Cooper asked, motioning to Blaine's favorite guitar in his hands.

"Practicing, with my old guitar, see?" Blaine asked and Cooper observed him as he strummed a few single notes on the guitar. Many of the other boys watching him play were shocked to see that Blaine had dug up his old guitar. Usually he had a new guitar for every concert he played at.

"What song?" Trent questioned, trying to break the odd silence as naturally as possible; not only the silence in the room, but the silence that seemed to group over his and Blaine's friendship over the four years that they had been working together.

"'Hey Soul Sister' by Train," he didn't look up as he said it but kept fiddling with the guitar, as if knowing that they would be apprehensive of his choice to sing a song from so far back in their childhood, before they were even famous.

He began, slowly; more slowly than necessary and his struggle was evident.

"You guys remember your harmonies right?" Cooper asked amidst Blaine's playing.

When they nodded he went on, "Join him," he offered and they all looked to Blaine, who, knowing that they would ask for his permission before joining in, nodded as well.

The song ended much less preppy than he had remembered it but when he looked up, he saw that his friends were much happier than he was it its outcome.

"How was it?" He asked before he could stop himself. Judging on how things had been for him that past week, he felt he already knew the answer.

After a moment of silence, Wesley spoke out for all of them, "It was good."

Blaine nodded, "Okay," he said, "And how was I?"

More silence. Even more than before Wes spoke again, "Not like what you used to be. Not like back when we were still Warblers," and he smiled as the last word rolled easily off his tongue.

"God, I just can't understand what's wrong with me. It's just like at the fucking concert.. I thought that if I used my old guitar may something different would happen this time. Maybe all the talent would come back."

"You're talented Blaine. More talented than any of us," Wes explained.

David supported Wes' commented, "You're just going through a rough patch."

His friends around him, as if truly seeing how much distress the predicament was causing him and seeing how much he truly had wished to return to the times when everything was effortless to him, gathered round him now, putting in comforting words and/or patting his back.

Blaine wanted to asked them; he wanted to ask Wes, Nick, Trent, David, Thad and Jeff why the same hadn't happened to them because they were perfectly fine, all with their angelic voices. So what had changed, what was different for him that made it difficult for him now to do something that he used to love so much?

However, before Blaine could asked the question, Cooper spoke up, slinging his arm around Blaine's slouched shoulder, "Your welcome B."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Your welcome because you're gonna thank me really soon," Cooper went on, "I may have found you a way to redeem yourself."

After about a minute of silence and Cooper's suggestive smiling and nodding, Blaine finally caught on, "Sebastian came to you after I turned his offer down, huh?"

He didn't stop smiling or nodding.

"And you agreed to do his world tour?"

He continued smiling and nodded.

"What the hell Cooper!"

There was less smiling and the nodding had stopped completely.

"Don't you know we just got back from a tour ourselves? That's asking way too much of these guys," Blaine explained.

"Let's face it B, you were gonna take three months vacation to recover from your own tour but by the time that's over, I can't guarantee you'll have any more fans when you get back especially if you give reporters that much time to bash you."

"They are not bashing the tour-...well not yet and I'll always have fans Cooper," Blaine put in, placing his guitar on the floor.

"Yeah, girl fans who like your face...and wanna make out with you...and -well boy fans too I guess but the people who love you for your music, which is, let's face it, the majority of them are going to leave," Cooper explained.

"And we really don't mind spending a year on the road," Wes glanced around to the others who nodded along ardently.

Trent nodded, "And it's worth taking the chance. I mean you'll get to sing and travel, maybe somewhere along the way you'll find what you lost."

"So what do you say?" Cooper asked, then with a chuckle, put in, "Not that you have much of a choice since I already signed the contract."

Still, Blaine took a few minutes to contemplate on the offer, mainly so that he could feel as if he still had a say in the decision and then he sighed, "Fine, let's do it."

Then there was more smiling and nodding.

**::**

**::**

Blaine made his way up to the building, followed by Cooper and the rest of his band and as he entered the monument, through large automatic glass doors, he couldn't help but think that Sebastian really had done good for himself. I mean Sebastian was the one who ultimately persuaded his father to sign 'Anderson', Blaine's band, to Smythe Records.

His main office and where he would usually work, was in Los Angeles, hence the frequent and also slightly creepy visits he would pay Blaine. Being the secondary owner of the Smythe Records, his father being primary, meant he was in charge of a specific group of signed artistes, particularly the ones he was most interested in.

The World Tour was his idea and he figured that it would be simpler to get their music out by having the company arrange a tour for them. In his mind, it was the perfect business arrangement.

They had entered the conference room and Blaine sat, not even peering out to the skyline view of the city. Wes and the others however, despite them being 20-22 years of age and having been in the room and witnessed the view at least four times before, still marveled at the sight.

Blaine had heard the door open behind him and he knew that Sebastian had entered, mainly because of the strong scent of cologne and he was certain, by the weird feeling that came around him, that the name of the cologne went somewhere along the lines of 'Seduction', 'Heat' or 'Lust'.

Sebastian came around to greet him, smiling down at him as he sat, "Glad to see that you made it."

Blaine glanced up at him, shining a smile up at the taller man. A smile so fake it could make a Barbie doll jealous. "I'm so thrilled to be here..."

Sebastian laughed at his demeanor, "Well if you're in such a bad mood now, I can't imagine how you'll feel when you see your tour buddies."

"Smythe...you didn't," Blaine warned, knowing that in all of the world, there was only one band that he'd hated with a passion and that was Vocal Adrenaline...well maybe not the entire band, just their snobby lead singer. Sebastian of all people knew of their relationship and he was already made to regret his decision to invite Jesse to the last day of his own tour. He couldn't imagine that Sebastian would put him through that again, especially not if he wanted any chance at all with Blaine.

Surely enough though, in strolled Jesse St James and Vocal Adrenaline. The next group, Unitards, was a surprise to him, since he hadn't had much interaction with them despite them being signed to the same label . He knew of them but questioned their seriousness as a band since they had vouched, when Sebastian signed them, to keep the name of their High School glee club. I mean even Blaine knew when it was time to let go of the 'Warblers' mainly because the school wouldn't let him take the name, but he changed it never-the-less.

He finally noticed the trend when Sunshine Corazon and Unique also known as Wade Adams walked in.

"What is this, attack of the Ohio High School Show Choirs?" Blaine was the first the ask.

Sunshine smiled at him, "Nice to see you too Blaine."

Sebastian smiled as well, "Yes it is Blaine. I wanted to showcase all our talent from Ohio in this tour. You know how involved I was in show choir, so I convinced my dad to let me do it. But there was also another reason and I'll tell you afterwards," he gave Blaine a wink.

"We haven't even started the tour yet and Blaine's already sleeping with the boss," Jesse put in and being the bigger person, Blaine said absolutely nothing in response, but instead, let his mind roam on all the wicked things he could do to Jesse while on tour together.

Sebastian, however, smirked at Jesse comment, "See, this is why I like you guys. That's actually a valid statement Jess," he laughed, glancing back and forth between Blaine's glaring eyes and Jesse's nonchalant ones.

"Wait, I thought you said there was gonna be a new group," Wade prompted.

"Brittany! Those aren't pillow mints! They're _part_ of the pillow!" The called came from outside of the room and the voice immediately hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. He turned to Cooper, then to Wes, who looked just as shocked as he was, then he looked to Sebastian.

He could see by the look on Sebastian's face that it was who he had thought it was and his hands met his face and he sighed loudly while the others eyed the door for the last group as they entered.

"Oh my God, that's Jesse St James!"

Blaine sighed again, that was the annoying Jewish girl, he'd remembered because one of her solos on YouTube was tagged as 'annoying Jewish girl'. He thought it was a bit mean the first time he saw it, but hearing her ramble on and on about her love for Jesse's singing and his band, he'd understood the relevance of the nickname.

"Holy! -Do you know how much money I can get for a lock of anyone of you guy's hair?"

And that was the mohawked guy he thought for certain would have an umpteen amount of tattoos...but didn't.

"I-i really do apologize for them..."

And there he was, Blaine's least favorite person as of the day he had met him.

"Why are _they_ here?" Blaine asked, doing very little to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Oh Blaine's here," Tina nudged Kurt, "And Cooper too.."

"Nice to see you too Blaine," Kurt responded. Blaine hardly even acknowledged his greeting, too busy leering at Sebastian to make a witty/ insulting response.

Sebastian smiled, "You were the one who showed them to me on YouTube, you know. It's your own fault.."

"But I told you they weren't good - well fine, they're good, but not good enough to tour with us! We're professionals," Blaine said as a last resort. He didn't understand why, but he was certain that he didn't want Kurt coming on tour with him. He couldn't deal with having someone who seemed to understand so much more about him than he did himself around him for hours on end.

"That's why they're called the '_new_ artiste' Anderson," Wade explained, as if Blaine hadn't already known.

Then Jesse scoffed, "And judging by your last few performances there, you really should be the last one taking about who's good enough to perform with us and who isn't."

"And they were good enough to catch _your_ attention," Sebastian explained.

"Catch his attention?" Kurt spoke up now as the topic of conversation suddenly became rather interesting.

"You were on instant replay at our place guys," Wes answered.

"He's been listening to your music for almost an entire week," Nick reiterated.

"Wow thanks guys," Blaine sighed.

"Wow Blaine, we're flattered. I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with us and yet you were the one got us this gig. If that isn't irony, I don't know what is.." Kurt smirked.

"You don't know what ironing is?"

"No Brit.."

"Well isn't this just the most perfect day, I get to go on tour with this guy and the ass in Vocal Adrenaline."

Jesse shrugged, "Well at least I dress better than you.."

**::**

**::**

It didn't take Sebastian as long as he thought it would to calm everyone down and get them sitting silently around the the room, since all he had to do was inform them of their pay check if they were to take part. Soon enough, two women joined Sebastian with a few sheets of paper in hand, containing most of the information that the bands would need to know if they were to take part in the tour.

As Kurt skimmed through the sheet, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the room to see if anyone else had seen the starting day of the tour, "July 1st? That's in three months!"

Sebastian nodded, "It only means that that's the day we should all have arrived in our first tour country. The actual starting day is yet to be arranged."

"So you're spending three months advertising it?" Sunshine put in.

He nodded, "We'll have a few camera crews follow you guys around for a while in the next few months for our video interludes between performances during the concert. It'll show your process of preparing for the tour and just your everyday life when you're not working. The fans have been asking for it."

"And what about our song list? How much are we allowed?" Blaine asked.

"Each band is allowed 38 songs in total. They are to be used to your digression throughout the concert days however, depending on the times, each band, per concert day may only be allowed let's sing 10-15 songs or more depending on the length of the song," Sebastian explained.

"Wow, these are a lot of days..." Artie chimed in.

"Days?" Mercedes scoffed, "Look at how many countries!"

Sebastian smiled at their complete innocence, "Eighty days, sixty-four cites, thirty countries. You guys ready for it?" Sebastian directed the question to Kurt, whose glasz eyes were still opened wide in shock at the contents of the paper.

When Kurt didn't answer, Sebastian smiled at him, "We have song writers and professionals that are going to school you in all you need to know and assist you in writing some top notch songs. I'll want a few solos, duets, trios, girls solo performances, boys solo performances and of course the entire group. We're gonna do this properly because this tour is just the beginning of a long career ahead of you guys. I'm gonna make sure of that."

Kurt nodded to him, a small smile on his face in response to Sebastian's generosity.

"And I'd love if we can showcase at least five new songs per band," Sebastian spoke to the others, who either nodded or shrugged.

"If it gets to be too much, you can always quit," Sebastian said next, after seeing the many worried looks throughout the New Directions.

Kurt saw Blaine smirk at Sebastian's comment and maybe it was a pride thing, but he shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary. We're in this all the way. This is what we've always wanted so we'll follow through with it and finish what we've started."

Blaine then spoke up, seeing that Kurt's words were more for him than they were for Sebastian, "I'll give you a month."

Kurt smirked, "And I'll make you eat those words."

Cooper sighed, "And the press is gonna eat up this rivalry..."

Wes nodded with a laugh, "It's gonna be a long year..."

**::**

_tbc**  
**_

**::**

_End of part 2_

* * *

_Gonna be a short time skip in the next chapter. I know it's a bit angsty right now but I can promise you, when the love comes it's gonna be a lot _:D_. Review and share please :) And tell me what you think of it so far :)  
_


	3. Momentary ceasefire

**Author's note:**

1) I know Blaine is OOC but that's because I wrote this story with Darren Criss on my mind. (You know he's hard to get outta your mind :]) And I couldn't change it to a CrissColfer fic (as much as I really wanted to) because, as much as I want it to happen, I don't approve of that. I respect Darren's sexual orientation... sooooooo what you've gotten is an OOC Blaine...sorry.

2) I love Sebastian! I really liked his character in the show because he just made Kurt and Blaine's relationship much stronger than it already was and because he was super funny. So yes, there will be loads of Sebastian but even more Klaine so never fear.

3) I just thought I'd explained their living arrangements. Blaine and his Band have a house in Los Angeles that they bought themselves for when they would have to work together. They all own houses separately but enjoy each others company a lot so they're always at their shared house.

4) Had to put 'Hell to the No' in this one. All the Klaine feels in Original Song is coming back :')

5) Thanks to everyone who read the story so far :) Klaine forever!

Do enjoy :)

* * *

**Finding You, Finding Me**

**Chapter: 3  
**

**::  
**

**::  
**

Cooper sat up from on his couch as he did every morning for the past two months and as if on schedule he sighed as he heard Blaine swear loudly in the room next door. Let's just say that Blaine wasn't having the best of luck in writing the lyrics to a new song he'd been working on.

Cooper had been trying to avoid Blaine ever since he started writing, mainly because Blaine was in one of his moods and he'd finally gotten all four seasons of _White Collar_ on DVD and was making use of his free time to catch up on it. However, Wes had recently made him to realize that it wasn't very brotherly to watch your brother struggle through a hard time while you were destroying your eyesight watching television.

However, today, Blaine was even louder than usual and he could hear Blaine's consistent string of swear words even with his headphone on, therefore, he decided to be a 'good brother' and take the short trip over to Blaine room, even if only to tape his mouth down so that he could return and enjoy his show in peace.

Cooper watched a few more minutes of the show before rising to his feet, "Damn that Matt Bomer is perfect isn't he?"

**::**

**::**

"Blaine.."

Cooper spoke softly and in the most nurturing tone he could muster just like Wes had told him to but Blaine hadn't even glanced up from his book. It was clear that he was deeply engrossed in his writing since he didn't even seem to notice his guitar strap at his neck, cutting off the circulation to his brain.

"Blaine!"

"Holy fu- Cooper! What's wrong with you!" Blaine sprung up from his work, hazel eyes wide in shock and hand gripping at his chest as if it were falling out of place, "God!" He exclaimed again, "I almost died!"

"Almost," Cooper smiled and when he noticed that Blaine wasn't in the joking mood, he laughed, "In my defense, I didn't notice you hadn't seen me walk in.."

"Well I didn't..." Blaine sighed, strolling over to bed where his pencil had fallen during his mini heart attack.

"So by your constant swearing and all the weird noises you were making just now, I'd say you were either having sex or having a hard time writing and seeing as you're fully dressed and Sebastian isn't around, I'll have to say the latter," Cooper explained but judging by Blaine's new facial expression to what he had just said, he would have to leave the room pretty soon as well.

"Has Sebastian brainwashed you into thinking that he somehow got into my pants?" Blaine asked, leaning over his song book once more, periodically glancing back at previous songs/ notes.

Cooper shrugged, "I just figured that you'd get so fed up of all of his antics and just do it.."

"'_Just do it'_..." Blaine started, "That's the _Nike_ ad right?"

Cooper nodded, "They play it over and over... It must have just stuck..." he explained.

And to Cooper's previous comment, he answered, "And the day I agree to have sex with Sebastian, I want you to kill me," then Blaine laughed suddenly, "And do you know what he told me the other day?"

"What is- something perverted. That's my final answer," Cooper answered.

Blaine gave a small chuckle, "You just combined_ Jeopardy_ and _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_."

"Yeah... I've been watching a lot of television," He said with absolutely no regret in his voice despite the fact that he was Blaine's manager and should have been with him every step of the way, "... So what did he tell you?" he asked, "I don't have to hurt him do I? He didn't try to touch you or anything did he?"

"No Cooper, and you've been watching _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ too haven't you?"

"Yeah..."

"He told me that he arranged this entire tour just for me. He'd been thinking of it doing it for a while now, but wanting to help me prompted him to actually get things started...and it was actually kind of sweet...you know until he asked me if I wanted to bunk with him while we're touring..." Blaine explained.

As Blaine spoke, Cooper found himself thinking of a romance movie he had seen a few days back, and then it hit him...he really wanted to go watch more TV so he went on, "And how's song writing going?"

"I actually think it's a good song... especially since I haven't written a ballad in a long time," Blaine nodded to himself.

"If this is how you react when you write a good song, I don't want to be there when you write a great one," Cooper told him and when Blaine shrugged, he went on, "Let's hear it."

He sat back on the couch as Blaine nodded, breathing in and out and finding his notes on his guitar while looking at the words in front of him. He began:

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

___To me you're like a growing addiction_

_That my love for you now brings_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_____Whenever you reach for me_

_____There's nothing I fear_

_And I Will always love you_

_____You are safe in my heart_

___Can you feel the love tonight?_

___No we'll never part_

_____I know this feeling won't go away_

_____That I can't deny_

_________We'll stay forever this way_

_____Baby Please don't cry_

_______________________This I promise you_

_I__'ll do all that I can_

___________________Near, far, wherever you are-_

"Hmm...10 I think.." Cooper suddenly cut the younger Anderson in his tracks.

Blaine smiled happily, "Is that a rating out of 10 cause I wasn't even finished yet..."

"No. It's the number of songs you just stole lyrics from.." Cooper answered, checking the number again on his finger tips.

Blaine, who still hadn't caught on, lowered his triangle shaped brows in confusion, "Wait...what?"

"Look at the lyrics to your song, tell me if it says 'I believe that the heart does go on' anywhere," Cooper found the fact that Blaine hadn't figured it out yet utterly hilarious and sat and watched as Blaine skimmed through his lyrics._  
_

When he saw the words, his eyes opened wider than when Cooper had scared the life out of him earlier. "How could you possibly know that-" then after a few seconds, "...ohhhh... Celine Dion..."

"And 'N Sync, and Seal and Whitney Houston and Elvis Presley-"

"Hmm..." he hummed to himself, nodding slightly, contemplating what to do next, "Well... I just suck don't I?.."

Cooper laughed, "Not really, I mean you found a way to combine ten different songs and make them sound really good. I mean you can make a living out of that because I was really unto it up until I heard 'And I Will always love you..._'_"

Blaine laughed now, "I can't believe I didn't notice that... I've gotta start all over now.."

Suddenly, Blaine's inward depression was cut short by loud laughing just outside of his room. He turned to Cooper who looked just as confused as he did. He stood off the chair, about to investigate the noise, "Was there a party that we weren't invited to?"

Cooper shrugged, joining him as he left the room.

Surely enough, the source of the boisterous chatting was Wes, Nick, David, Trent, Thad and Jeff coming in after a long day out. He hadn't had the chance to inquire about their whereabouts, mainly because Cooper was locked in his room all day and by the time he had woken up that morning, they were already gone.

He didn't bother to call any of them either since they had deserved a day off after the superb songs and dance routine they had come up with. However, something was different today. The boys, namely Wesley, all had expressions on their faces that made them look like they had just come from robbing a bank... or maybe a music store...Yeah, definitely a music store if Wesley was with them.

Nevertheless, they were acting very suspiciously.

Blaine gave them a sly smile, head tilting slightly to the side. He could already guess that they were about to lie to him about where they really were that entire day and even though he knew they weren't out committing any crimes, he was bored and always enjoyed getting them flustered. He was also** interested** to hear their preplanned lie.

"Heeyyy guys," Blaine stressed, scanning the eyes of every single one of them, spending the least amount of time on Trent, knowing that he was always the first to give in and he couldn't have that; he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could.

"H-hey Blaine," Wes answered immediately.

Blaine smirked, nodding to himself. "So _that's_ how it'll be huh?"

The fact that they had no idea what Blaine was talking about scared the bunch even more. Blaine had, however, realized that they had planned for Wes to do all the talking, which was perfect, seeing as he'd known Wes the longest out of all of him and could pretty much get him to reveal anything to him, no matter how personal.

"So Wesley..."

Use of his full first name in place of his nickname 'Wes' in order to maximize his fear. - Check

"How was your day today?" he continued.

Making meaningless conversation to ensure that by the time he asked Wes about their whereabouts, he would have forgotten their prearranged answer. - Check

"It was good," Wes stuck to concise responses.

"And what about you guys?" he glanced over Wes shoulder as he saw David and Thad about to make their leave.

"It was awesome.." Trent answered with an all too over-exaggerated smile.

Blaine nodded, "_Awesome_ huh?" he asked, "That must have been _some _day.." He watched as they all glared in Trent's direction for raising Blaine's suspicion even more with his exorbitant answer.

"So what did you guys do exactly that made today such an awesome day?" Then Blaine used his last resort, his eyes connected with Wes and didn't move. Behind him he could hear Cooper laughing, since it was from him that he had learned to do the famous Anderson stare that was both frightening and enticing all at once.

Wes finally gave in, "Gosh! Fine Blaine, we'll tell you!"

"Good job squirt," Cooper and himself connected palms in a high-five then turned to give their attention back to Wes.

"So?" he prompted.

"Okay, but before I tell you, you have to promise you won't get mad," Wes said, looking behind him ever so often for support, or maybe to make sure that the other guys hadn't ran off and left him there alone.

"Get mad? Why would I get mad? ...Wait, holy crap! Did you guys really rob a music store?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Wes' eyebrows lowered in confusion at the accusation, "A music store? Why a music store?"

"He's not really himself, he's been writing all day," Cooper apologized on his behalf.

"And failing miserably at it," Blaine explained fully. He watched now as Wes shrugged with a smile on his face, "Well in that case, we'll just leave. We wouldn't want you to get any more upset."

"Come on," Blaine began, his curiosity getting the better of him, "if you guys didn't rob a music store then I have no reason to be upset with you. Just tell me. I'll be totally calm, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"We were with The New Directions back at Sebastian's head office. They were writing another new song," as Wes ended, Blaine could see that every single one of them was mentally bracing themselves for his impending explosion but it didn't come, because he had promised not to be upset. So now, he found himself in a difficult situation, he had to try to find calm words amongst the swear words that now filled every crevice of his mind.

Blaine's pink lips opened and closed as he searched for the right words to say to them without breaking his promise and it wasn't long before he realized that he couldn't think of anything to say to them so he remained silent.

"We're really sorry Blaine, we know how you feel about them but Sebastian called us over two weeks ago to help them move in to their new place up town," Trent explained.

Blaine didn't realize it at first, but then got it loud an clear when he saw the many evil glances Trent now received from the rest of the guys for his last comment.

"Wait, two weeks ago? You mean this _isn't_ the first time you guys have gone there?" Blaine asked, eyes locked on Trent's, because he knew that Trent would be completely honest whether he wanted to or not. He didn't' have an untrustworthy bone in his body and always did a weird sort of eye twitch when he did lie.

Trent didn't even dare to look around at the boys, deciding that if he could gain Blaine's trust now, maybe Blaine would protect him from the others.

"We've been there almost every day since they've moved in!" he blurted out, moving out of Wes' and David's grasp and over to where Cooper stood opposite them with Blaine.

As Blaine's mouth opened wide in shock once more, Cooper, who had obviously also watched way too much _Desperate House Wives_ and _Jersey Shore_ watched every single one of them now, foot tapping, hands crossed at his chest and head shaking both in disbelief and disappointment, "You cheating hoes..."

Wes sighed, "We're sorry, it's just that they're really fun Blaine and they were great for our song writing process."

David nodded in agreement, "Lyrics just seen to flow effortlessly when we were with them and I wish you could hear their songs so far. What was it-?"

"'Light up the World' and 'Get it Right' are my favorite. Sebastian seems to like 'Pretending' though," Jeff answered with a smile that was almost quickly cancelled out by Blaine's frowning.

Thad, who obviously hadn't seen Blaine's facial expression went on, "My favorite was 'My Cup.' That Brittany is amazing," he a laughed and catching on to his subtle sarcasm, the others joined in his laughter, enjoying the inside joke that only they had the pleasure of laughing to, seeing as Blaine had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

Once the laughter had died down, Cooper chuckled,"You know, you guys aren't really helping the situation you're in right now by complimenting them," Cooper had to take a few steps back as all their glares hit him at once.

Before Cooper could say another word, Blaine had finally found his words and in all his silence had narrowed his comments and questions mentally, down to the ones that were the least obscene. The one that seemed to take precedent was the first one he asked, "You said Sebastian, right?"

They were already in an insane amount of trouble so Wes hadn't bothered to lie now that he had realized that, of course, Blaine would have a problem with Sebastian's many visits to New Directions.

"So he's been there often, helping them work?" Blaine asked and it was obvious just how shocked every single one of them were at his calmness. They knew too though that right now, he was like a bomb, anxious seconds away from blowing his top.

Again Wes nodded.

They heard Blaine mutter something to himself, something distinguishable but they could tell by the way his eyebrows creased atop his eyes, that it was nothing pleasant in the least.

"So while I was here, struggling my ass off, he was there with them the entire time?" Blaine reiterate his question so that it became more direct and his anger more clear.

"They're new Blaine, they need all the help the can get, trust me," Wes didn't bother to confirm that Blaine had in fact broken his promise not to get mad, since he knew he would when they first began the chat.

Blaine wasn't up for excuses, "It doesn't sound like that at all.. How many songs did you say they've already done? It's been two months and we only have two new songs at our disposal.." He didn't bother to mention that neither of the two were songs he himself had composed.

"He doesn't think you need his help Blaine. Obviously," Nick said it as if it were so plain to see, "I mean you've never needed it before so why now?" he went on, feeling bold.

Thad followed Nick's lead, "Seems to me you want his help now just because you can't have it."

But Blaine was quick to answer, "No I want his help because I can't write for shit! I'm trying so hard! And it isn't fair that my best friends are off having fun with another band entirely when I'm here by myself. I'm trying to be like I used to and write like I used to. You don't think I'd need your support for that?"

His accusations were valid and hit them all hard. His sullen hazel eyes weren't of any help either.

Then came the point where no one spoke and all that was heard, well besides Cooper's television playing his his room and Wes' bulldog Banjo gnawing at new object he had found, was Blaine fast breathing.

Then what broke the silence, adding insult to already stinging injury were foot steps up the stairs that belonged to Sebastian who stood at the edge, observing the flurry of boys before him. Having no clue that it was in fact an altercation, Sebastian set his sights on Blaine who was already eying him in disbelief.

"Hey Blaine," he called, joining them in front of his door.

"Did you_ just_ call him here!" Blaine pointed accusingly to the others.

Sebastian answered for himself, "I came on my own. I have some news."

One hand grabbed hold of his door handle and another pointed over the where his band mates stood, "Well tell it to _them_ because you're the last person I wanna see right now." With that, Blaine stormed into his room, shutting the door with a loud _slam_.

Sebastian laughed; an action that greatly contrasted with the frowns the boys now wore on their faces.

"When did he turn into such a diva?" Sebastian asked, despite their obvious discontent to answer him.

"I can hear you!" Blaine called from inside, causing another sly chuckle to slip from Sebastian's lips.

After he was sure Blaine was out of earshot, Sebastian continued, "I kinda like it..."

Though the others hadn't agreed with Blaine's behavior, they do now realize their mistake and it was partially their responsibly as his band mates and best friends to help his through his had time. Feeling it best to just head to their room, David asked quickly, "What do you want?" he didn't mean it to come out so harshly but it did anyway.

"You all have a recording session in three days. Since everyone's decided to write new songs, I want to record two of your best singles from the new ones you've composed. They'll be released to the public next week, sort of like an appetizer before the concert," he explained.

Cooper nodded, taking the leadership roll as the others sighed and rolled their eyes at the information since it was clear that getting Blaine to agree to do both of the songs they had composed would be difficult, especially with his new found drive to write one despite his inability to do so.

As Sebastian left, on Cooper's order, since he wouldn't have Sebastian get Blaine any more upset than he already was, Cooper turned to the others, "Go get some rest and try to get in some vocal training with Shelby before the day ends. I'll talk to Blaine."

Though most nodded and left, Wes stayed back, a little smirk on his handsome face, "You're gonna watch more _White Collar_ huh?"

He despised Wes' enhanced skills of deduction.

"No I'm not..." he answered and Wes waited for the confession, "Just one episode of_ Big Bang Theory_ and I'll talk to him, I swear."

Wes nodded, "Good. It'll give him some time to calm down a bit," Wes whispered in remembrance that their position was right in front of Blaine's room.

"Just let him know we're here for him, okay," Wes went on.

Cooper made a glance towards Blaine door, nodding slightly, "I will," he started, "though I'm sure he already knows it..."

**::**

**::**

"Wait for it," Cooper started, "Just wait for it...annnddd-"

_"You know what they say... 'You lie down with the Devil, you wake up in Hell'"_

Cooper, in imitation to Horatio Caine, grabbed his sunglasses off the table and whipped them onto his face as the theme song for CSI: Miami began to play. Wes and the others laughed along with him, this being the forth time he'd accurately predicted when the man would do his signature one liners followed by the adornment of his glasses onto his face.

"I swear, that man can do anything," Cooper nodded to himself, setting his sunglasses, well Blaine's sunglasses back onto the table in front of him, replacing it with the soda that Nick now handed him.

Their day was fairly lazy. That morning Shelby had them do a few vocal exercises, all of which Blaine was absent for, then they were free for the remainder of the day.

Although Wes had wanted to go visit Blaine that morning along with the rest of them, Cooper had insisted that they not since his visit earlier that morning left him with hurt feelings and an uncontrollable urge to watch one of his favorite Disney movies, 'Brother Bear'...which he didn't watch in the company of the guys knowing that they already found him immature for his age.

"Wait, you hear that?" David's hands met his mouth in a signal to 'shush' and shush they did, all listening intently to figure out just what David had heard before. Nick turned off the television to aid their endeavor and finally they heard it.

It came from Blaine's room; the faint shuffling of feet and light walking. Suddenly their eyes shot up to the ceiling; also the floor of Blaine's room as the walking continued. They trailed the movement of the sound and could tell that Blaine was heading to the door. The soft rattling of Blaine's keys proved their theory accurate and then their eyes peered to the window where he was sure to pass if he wanted to get to the stairs that lead to the car park.

"You think he's coming to hang with us?" Trent posed to questioned to which, after their altercation the day before, he got a resounding "No".

"Where do you suppose his going?" David whispered as Blaine's footsteps became more and more clear.

"Let's ask him," Cooper started, ignoring the many protests from the other boys, "Hey Blaine!" he called, the minute Blaine's passed by the window.

He was surprised that Blaine actually stopped.

"What?" he answered...rudely and Cooper noticed that Blaine's eyes drifted from his own and to his friends.

"Where are you off to?" Cooper continued questioning, to which Blaine scoffed.

"I'm twenty-one, why is it any of your business where I go?"

"In addition to being twenty-one, you're also my younger brother and by that answer, I know you're up to something," Cooper explained and when Blaine turned to leave, Cooper decided it was time to take drastic measures.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell these guys about your first crush," Cooper began.

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and turned so slowly Cooper could have sworn he was watching a horror movie.

"You wouldn't," Blaine's gaze was like daggers now.

Cooper smirked, "Try me."

Suddenly, just when Cooper thought that he'd finally gotten the upper hand as Blaine's older brother, a smirk crept onto the side of Blaine's lips that quickly dashed any hope he had of getting Blaine listen to him. He'd known that since they were children, when Blaine would get this look, there was no winning.

By the almost silent, "Damn" Cooper heard behind him, he could tell that the other guys had realized also that his defeat was imminent.

"I'll tell them about Sue Sylvester," Blaine came back and just about as fast as he said it, Cooper turned to face the television, turned it on and with a big smile raised his hand above his head so as to wave Blaine off.

"Have an awesome time out Blaine. Take your jacket, it's getting cold," Cooper called out and with a light laugh, Blaine was gone.

Wes was the first to speak after they heard Blaine's car pull off, "Can't we just follow him?"

"No!" Cooper spoke fast, "I forbid you!"

Thad laughed, "Is it that bad?"

Cooper shuddered, "You can never know of her!"

**::**

**::**

"Okay guys, we're almost there. Sebastian only wants three more songs before the Tour. I was actually really surprised by how great you guys have been doing," Kurt congratulated then got right down to business, "I'd really love another ballad and maybe a more upbeat song...anyone?"

It wasn't any surprise that Rachel's hand flew up immediately.

"So I made some changes to 'Only Child' and I really think it's better, I mean, I don't think we should give up on it. There's always room for improvement," Rachel smiled happily.

Behind her, Kurt could see his step brother, Finn signalling to him. By the obvious gesturing of his finger down his throat and the contortion of his face as if about to blow chunks, Kurt found that it was safe to say that Rachel had already sang her amended version of 'Only Child' for him and from the looks of it, it wasn't any better than before.

"While I think we would all love to hear it-"

Santana cut him, "-No we wouldn't."

"-you already have two solos Rachel and another that I'm still working on," Kurt apologized.

When she shrugged, taking his rejection a lot better than he had expected, Kurt continued, "Anyone else?"

It was then that Mercedes began to laugh. He was about to ask if anyone had given her anything alcoholic, knowing that she was the 'Happy Girl Drunk', however, when Brittany and Tina joined in her laughter and stood with her, he could only assume they had something planned.

Mercedes, still laughing, explained, "I wrote this song just for fun and because I know a lot of people could relate to it."

Brittany's laughter subsided, "Wait," she started, "...you can be relatives with a song?"

"No Brittany," Kurt answered her honestly, "But why were you guys laughing?"

"The song's kind of... out there," Tina answered.

Kurt shrugs, "That may be just what we need. You guys look like you had a lot of fun writing it and that means it'll have a lot of personality in it... So what's it called?" he asked.

"Hell to the No," Mercedes answered and watched as Sam snickered, "That's so you Mercedes."

Mercedes gave Sam a small smile before turning her attention back on Kurt, who had also started laughing as to the choice of the name but he didn't object to it. Instead, he nodded, "Let's hear it."

_Mama said get your ass out of bed,_

_I said hell to the no_

_Said wash your grandma's nasty hair,_

_I said hell to the no_

_They tried to take away my tots_

_I said hell to the no_

_Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots_

_And I say hell to the no_

_Try to make me change my weave,_

_Well I got something up my sleeve_

_It's a whole lotta_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**...  
**_

_**..  
**_

_Aw, hell to the no._

With the large amount of laughing circulating in the room in response to Mercedes' song, Blaine slipped into the large room unnoticed. He observed his surroundings, their new home, that Sebastian had bought for them. _  
_

The fact that Blaine's band was much less in numbers than New Directions casually slipped his mind as he observed that it was certainly much larger than the home he had bought Blaine when he first got into the music business. And as if to add to the growing feeling of anger that he felt in the pit of his stomach, Kurt began to speak.

"Wow Mercedes," he gave her another round of congratulatory applause as Mercedes bowed smiling happily.

Blaine had to roll his eyes.

How amateur of Kurt to see reason to give Mercedes congratulations on such a terrible and mediocre song. His singles may not have been selling as much as he wished it, but he knew without a doubt that 'Hell to the No' wouldn't be looked at twice by people in the public. Or anyone who had ears.

Kurt, however seemed to think otherwise, and giving the girl a quick hug, he said, "Nice job 'Cedes, I'll put that one down for sure."

Blaine was about to interject when he remembered that his purpose for being there was to reconcile with them; to make amends, so he thought carefully about his answer and nodded in approval of his decision.

"That song isn't professional at all," He announced and all the eyes in the room fell on him, except Kurt's that took a little longer as he had to sigh and roll his eyes before looking due to the mere sound of the voice.

Blaine went on, seeing that even the nicest comment he could muster, didn't sit well with them.

"I mean she's basically just talking about going about her day and rhyming Wheaties and Diabetes, seriously?" He asked.

Kurt stood, always ready to stick up for the less than talented group, "I thought it was great. She's an amazing singer."

"I never said she wasn't," Blaine defended, seeing that Kurt was just about ready to pounce on him. He saw that at this comment, Kurt calmed down a bit so he went on. "She's by far one of your best singers and her vocal capacity is crazy but if you put her to sing a song like this, she'll lose all professionalism. No serious company is gonna hire her. She might get a few job offers for commercial jingles though."

Blaine soon realized that maybe the last comment could have been left unsaid for until after he had become their friends and Kurt's glare showed that he either didn't agree, or was imaging boring holes in his head.

Either way, he soon gave up any chance of them becoming friends that day.. or any time soon.

"What the hell is your problem huh?" Kurt voice raised in volume significantly and with the amazing acoustics of the room, the effect was doubled.

Blaine had to ignore the thought that soon flowed into his head that Sebastian hadn't ever bought him a house with any sort of acoustical measure in order to listen to what Kurt was saying.

"No the song wasn't perfect," Kurt went on, "but she sure as hell tired her hardest to write it. Do you know that she was up for weeks writing it?"

Blaine scoffed, "Do I live here?"

"_Does_ he live here?" Brittany asked Puck who stood beside her, much too preoccupied with wondering whether or not they would fight and how much money he could get for selling that footage.

Kurt, however, ignored Blaine's question, "For someone just starting out in songwriting, I thought it was amazing."

"For someone singing since High School and being around music all her life, I thought it could be better," Blaine struck back.

Blaine smirked now, when he saw that Kurt's dramatic pause after his comment wasn't so much a dramatic pause is it was his realization that all that he had said was right.

With no other comment sounding nearly mean enough, Kurt looked directly at Blaine now, "Why did you even come here?"

The irony of his next comment made Blaine smile, "I wanted to make peace."

Kurt laughed now, but it wasn't happy, more full of distaste all directed to Blaine and he nodded now, pointing directly to the exit, "Well you make peace just like you sing songs. Now get out."

But the trip wasn't nearly as unproductive has he original thought since he had come to one conclusion as he arrived at his car, him and Kurt were not going to be friends any time in the near future.

**::  
**

**::  
**

"Remember we've gotta be totally professional guys," Rachel quoted Kurt with two claps of her hand, indicating that they should be walking much more briskly to the entrance of the recording studio.

"Stop walking so fast geez. There's nothing after us," Santana called after the brunette who now walked a good ten paces ahead of everyone, hand locked with Finn's so that he was forced to keep up with her.

"Actually, I prefer her up there. I mean you can barely hear her now," Mercedes put in just as Finn tripped over his feet what with Rachel's fast pace.

"Aren't you guys excited? I mean we're on our way to record songs in a professional studio, with professional equipment," Artie questioned now as they entered the building.

Sam nodded, "Not that half-assed video camera we used to use for our YouTube videos."

"Speaking of YouTube," Tina put in, "we should so thank our three six hundred subscribers."

"And pay a visit to McKinley High maybe?" Quinn was the one to pose the question. Though she went through some of her most trying times there, she had to admit that she had some of her best moments within those same walls also.

"Just for Mr Schue though," Puck nodded, "The rest of them can kiss my ass."

"And I already heard Sebastian talking about giving us makeovers," Tina added again.

Kurt, who was only hearing about his for the first time, smiled happily, mind racing on the many different hair styles and new clothes he could buy. With all the work they had been doing, he hadn't even realized how much their life was going to change during and after that tour.

"God, it's like _America's Next Top Model_," Kurt responded to Tina's makeover remark.

Mercedes, who knew about Kurt's growing obsession asked, "Still can't get over that Jay Manuel can you?"

Kurt sighed contently, "I've tried girl but it never works. He's perfect."

Sam was next to speak, "And pretty soon we're gonna be making music videos for all our songs."

Santana smirked, "Well I hope I star it it. God knows if they put Berry in front, her head's gonna block all the rest of us."

Brittany turned to Santana as they arrived on the third floor and we walking down the long hallway, with a quizzical look on her face, "But you've already stared in a video Santana.."

A quick flush of pink came suddenly to the Latino's face and she laughed nervously, "Yeah Brit," she whispered, falling behind the others with Brittany's hand in hers, "Let's just keep that between the two of us."

Brittany nodded and they rejoined the group just as Puck began to complain about the huge building since the walking seemed incessant. It was ironic too seeing as just two years before he was complaining to them about it being time they purchased a bigger a place for them to practice in.

"Hey, let's just be thankful we're even here," Tina scolded hands linked with Mike's.

Kurt was the first the agree,"Don't take any of this for granted guys and don't get swell headed. I don't want you ending up like Blaine."

"Running a marathon there Berry!"

They heard suddenly just as they arrived at the room they would be recording in that day and with their many visits over the month, they quickly recognized the voice as David who emerged from the elevator with the rest of his band accompanied by Cooper.

"Are you kidding me? There was an elevator that takes you right to the recording studio?" Quinn asked.

Jeff was first to answer her, what with his growing crush, "Yeah, this is section B of floor 3."

"I'm sorry but we're used to our floors being labelled by numbers, not letters," Mercedes commented to which the boys laughed.

"You guys are too cute," Wes laughed, emerging from the elevator now, "You'll soon get used to the fame," he ended.

"By next month you guys will be using elevators like pros," Cooper put in with a chuckle.

Kurt ignored the nudges Mercedes gave him towards Cooper's presence, since her drunk spell the first time she had met Cooper at the bar, left her with the idea that he had a crush on Cooper.

Without her distraction, he soon realized that since Cooper and the others had arrived, he had yet to hear any arrogant comments confirming that Blaine hadn't arrived with them.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt posed the question to Cooper. Most of New Directions took his question by surprise, well all except Mercedes who nudged him again now with a smile on her face, obviously thinking that he now had eyes for Blaine.

"He couldn't come," Cooper answered fast.

Not wanting to give Mercedes more reason to believe that he may like Blaine, he nodded and left it at that, but he was still intrigued, especially since at the mention of Blaine's name, Wes and the others grew noticeably tense.

In reality, however, Blaine had decided it was best to remain at home, seeing as he wouldn't be singing in the two songs they had decided on recording first.

Upon entering the room together, they saw that Sebastian was already there and waiting, along with Unique, Sunshine (who was already recording), Harmony and Jesse who came alone because obviously he chose two solos.

The recording went smoothly and none of them could deny how great the others were. It went without saying that the Tour would be one they wouldn't soon forget.

**::**

**::**

Two weeks had passed before Sebastian called another meeting at his head office. It was surprising to him that Cooper was able to get Blaine to join them on that day since he knew that Blaine was still struggling a lot with his writing. He had tried three times that week to send him a few of his old assistants who used to help him with his writing and song construction when he had just gotten into the business, however, they had all returned in tears.

Sebastian would have gone himself but he was only comfortable with Blaine's sarcastic threats, not the ones he gave now that came with eyes so dark, it was obvious he would probably really carry it out.

Nevertheless, during this time, Cooper had been the only one allowed in his room and with Cooper's help, as much as he had refused it, Blaine was able to write a bit of music to which he would add lyrics on a later date.

It took every bit of Blaine's effort not to look over to where Kurt sat and likewise for Kurt, who, after their last meeting, couldn't look at Blaine without his breathing rate accelerating and Finn thinking that he was hyperventilating, in which case would he probably pass out before getting Kurt any help.

"So I've called you all here to give you an update as to how your new songs have been selling for the first week. I know I only made it mandatory for New Directions to write new songs because they didn't have any of their own in their repertoire but I'm happy to see that you've all took it upon yourselves to write some new songs for the tour as well," Sebastian explained.

Jesse shrugged, "Couldn't have these newbies out-doing me.."

"Well whatever your motivation was," Sebastian continued, "I commend you all for it and for meeting the deadline dates."

"So what kind of stats are we looking at?" Unique asked as Sebastian was handed the slip of paper from an assistant.

"Well you've all done really well," he smiled, "We've added up the total of digital copies for both songs sold on itunes and the number of CD singles sold in stores. I'm only giving you the rankings, you'll get all the details afterwards."

When they nodded, Sebastian spoke again, "In fifth place is Unique, Jesse you're in forth-"

"-What?" Jesse interjected and before he could begin his outburst, Sebastian continued quickly, "New Directions third, Sunshine is second and-"

"Holy shit we came first!" Wes asked suddenly to which Jesse was the first the announce bitterly, "Of course he did, Blaine's fucking the boss!"

Sebastian laughed now, "As much as that's totally and completely true, I have absolutely no influence in what the public purchases."

But as Jesse slumped in his chair and Wes and the others took their seat once more after their loud cheering, it was only then that they realized that Blaine was no longer in the room.

"Where is he?" David asked those in the room, who didn't have much of an idea of his whereabouts either or when he had even left.

Kurt however had seen something that they all seemed to miss and he wished, oh how he wished he could go back in time, so that he didn't see it because up until that moment, he wanted nothing more than to hate Blaine, however after this, he doubted he ever could.

It had happened the minute he realized that Anderson, Blaine's band, had won. He thought that just for a second he would look to where Blaine sat, if only to see that smug expression that Blaine surely wore on his face, maybe as a reason to hate him even more, however it was quite the opposite.

Blaine hadn't even glanced up at the rest of his group as his eyes, sullen and much more dark and amber than the hazel he remembered, stared into the palms of his hands. Kurt didn't know what gave him the right to believe that he knew exactly what feelings riddled Blaine at that moment, or what made him stand up and say what he did next.

"I'll go talk to him."

The comment shocked the majority of those in the room.

"It's fine Kurt, we'll go talk to him," Wes interjected.

"It's okay, I want to. Besides, something tells me he doesn't really want to see you guys right now," Kurt responded feeling fairly guilty once the words had left his mouth

. It wasn't difficult to watch their collective looks of confusion as to what he had said and they had every right to be confused. He himself was confused, but all he was sure of was that at that moment, Blaine needed someone to talk to and by his expression when he left, it wasn't this band-mates.

As he exited the room, his former conversations/ agreements (since they had always ended as such) came back to his mind; their first one in particular. Sure Blaine was losing fans, sure it was his fault, but Blaine obviously had no idea why it was so.

Kurt had seen it many times too, in his journey in the music business where singers would delve so deep into wanting to please everyone, that they would lose themselves in the process and Blaine, he saw, wanted so much to understand what was wrong with him, what he wasn't doing right, why nothing he did seemed to work. Anyone in such a position would act the way he did especially with everyone constantly pointing out all of his flaws.

It was only when Kurt met Blaine sitting on the last step the second floor flight of stairs, that he realized that as much as he wanted to comfort Blaine, their currant friendship status didn't allot him much to say so he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Hey.." he said, taking a seat next to the dark haired boy.

Blaine didn't answer. Instead he adjusted his seating so that one foot was on the ground and the other on the first step. In doing so, he allowed Kurt more room to sit.

Kurt smiled at the gesture as Blaine's face rested in his chin now, looking anywhere but at Kurt. The simple action was enough to let Kurt know that all he'd wanted then was someone to talk to. Not Wes or David or the other boys and certainly not Jesse and as much as Kurt was sure that Blaine may have preferred Wade or Sunshine, he decided that this would be his subtle way of getting back at him for insulting the members of his band.

"So," Kurt started, "What's up?"

Blaine suddenly turned to him with a small smile on his face, "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Kurt looked away, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under Blaine's stare that was gradually losing its sullenness.

"Well I don't know what else to ask," Kurt began, "I can't just start off with 'I know more about you than you think'. I mean we're not really friends are we and that would sound really stalker-like to say... now that I think about it..."

Kurt couldn't quite understand why he was so nervous or why Blaine's presence was suddenly making him uncomfortable. It was the eyes, he was sure of it.

"Well I give you permission," Blaine began again.

Kurt laughed, a scoff escaping his lips as well, "I didn't need your permission."

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's commented and Kurt could see that as they spoke more, he was gradually becoming less uneasy and more of himself and Kurt hadn't even began the real process of comforting him yet. He had to block out the thoughts that came now that made him wonder whether psychology would have been a better career choice, in order to hear Blaine's next comment.

"I just meant that it wouldn't be stalker-like...I mean I'm already used to you being a raging know-it-all," he answered, "So tell me, what _do_ you know about me oh infinite ball of wisdom?" Blaine asked a lot more sarcastically than he had wanted it to be.

He hadn't really come there expecting Blaine to be totally cooperative though, so he didn't think much of the comment and went on, with a nod, "I know that you think if you had put out a song, it wouldn't have sold as well as it just did."

When Blaine said nothing and his eyes drifted away from Kurt's, Kurt continued, "I know that you're contemplating leaving the band."

"And why shouldn't I?" Blaine asked.

Much to Kurt's surprise, it wasn't actually difficult for him to think of a few great reasons why Blaine shouldn't leave, however he settled for a few not so great ones. He didn't want Blaine to get the idea that he actually cared about him in the least, although this meeting on the stairs might say differently.

"Because that would be selfish and it's not you," Kurt admitted.

Blaine shrugged, "Funny, because it sound just like the guy you described the first time we met."

"But that guy isn't you..." Kurt's statement, filled of uncertainty caused him to look away and Blaine's eyes now met Kurt's as it glanced as far away from Blaine as was possible.

"Selfish suits this new person you've become but I used to listen to your music when you first left Ohio and that guy was amazing. I mean don't you see how you've changed?"

He watched as Blaine took a few minutes to think.

"A bit, but it's a lot harder than you think to reverse all this," Blaine said, gesturing to himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well of course it is."

"So you'll help me then?" His question took Kurt completely by surprise.

"What?"

"You'll help me get better. Be myself again," it was a statement more than it was a question.

Then came the annoying stuttering as Blaine's hazel gaze caught his own once again, "W-wait, I-i hardly know what I'm doing! How can I help y-you?"

Blaine shrugged, "You know more than I do."

Kurt smirked at the comment, "Well I guess I do. And it shouldn't be hard with all of us helping you along the way. I think you're just too wound up in all that is fame."

Blaine was next to smirk at the sight of Kurt's cooperation. His well placed compliment had obviously worked just as he wanted it to.

"What's in it for me though?" Kurt asked.

Kurt was taken aback by the white smile Blaine flashed now, "My friendship. I mean you get to hang out with me and since we're friends now you don't have to stay up all night thinking of witty comments to throw back at me in our many arguments."

Kurt laughed, "Who told you we were friends? I mean I came out here to make amends with you, yes, but it was only because I knew that you still have more fans than we do and once we're on tour and people see our rivalry, your fan-base will eat ours for breakfast," Kurt lied.

"You think that if we're friends there will be less controversy?" Blaine asked, somewhat shocked at Kurt's naivety.

When Kurt shrugged, he continued, "Kurt, I regret to inform you that things only get worse from here. By next week, people are gonna be saying we're married and you're pregnant," Blaine laughed, however it was cut short as he saw that Kurt was extremely confused.

"The world of the famous isn't as sweet as you think it is Kurt," Blaine explained. Suddenly, he realized that this would be the perfect arrangement.

"How about this Kurt," Blaine asked, "We help each other."

"Go on.."

And so he did, "I'll teach you everything to know about this business and maybe just hanging out with you nice guys will help me with my problem since you seem to have no idea how to help me and I need all the help I can get, even if it is from you."

Kurt took a minute to consider the offer then he nodded, "Deal, but we don't have to act like real friends right?"

Blaine smirked, "Trust me Kurt, in a month, acting like my friend will be the last of your problems, trying to keep your hands off of me will be your main concern."

As Blaine sent him a sexy wink, Kurt sighed putting all the sarcasm he could into his last words, "I can't wait."

**::**

_tbc_**  
**

**::**

**End of Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**I've had exams for the past two months so I've been catching up on a lot of television hence my unexplainable urge to add a ton of TV shows to this chapter... Sorry.  
**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	4. New York, New York

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update. I had endless exams and I've been travelling a lot but I am home now for the summer and I plan to write a whole lot. :D Super long chapter to make up for it though :) I hope you guys like it.

*Also, I'd love if you guys could share my fic. I don't have a tumblr yet so I can't do it myself so if you like it please tell people about it :)**  
**

* * *

**Finding You, Finding Me**

**Chapter: 4  
**

**::  
**

**::**

It was exactly eight-thirty that morning when Blaine, Cooper and the rest of his band pulled up to New Direction's home. The morning was one full of anticipation that could easily be noticed by the ever glowing grin on Trent's face as well as the fact that Cooper hadn't even turned his television on for the entire morning.

Blaine turned his gaze from the four story building and back into the car towards his friends when he had noticed that no one made any kind of attempt to leave the car when they arrived. He was soon alerted to the fact that all the eyes of those in the car were on him.

His eyebrows lowered slowly in growing suspicion, "What?" he directed the question to all the onlookers.

Cooper smirked, "Why don't you go call them for us?"

Blaine noticed almost immediately that the question wasn't asked just as a request but went more along the lines of a taunting dare as if Cooper had expected him to refuse the demand.

"Why _me_?" Blaine asked now, cautiously, still curious as to why Cooper had selected him out of the six other persons in the tour bus with them.

Cooper shrugged, his smirk never fading, "Didn't you tell us you made up with Kurt? It shouldn't be a problem for you to call them now that you guys are such good friends..."

Blaine sighed, "You guys still don't believe me?"

"Well, you can't expect us to believe that story you told us," Wes chuckled.

"I'm telling you," Blaine insisted, "he met me on the stairs, told me it would be best if we stopped fighting as much as we do and we're cool now," he ended.

Trent scoffed, "Yeah right..."

"Fine," Blaine started, "I'll go get them."

Blaine made his way off the bus, shaking his head in annoyance and ignoring the many disbelieving faces of his friends. He didn't have a problem with calling Kurt down, since they had established some sort of acquaintanceship the week before.

But that was exactly it. It had been an _entire_ week, and who was to say that Kurt hadn't (purposely) forgotten all about their agreement.

"You come back down here with them without one argument and then we'll believe you," Cooper called after him as he rang their door bell.

"Just a minute!" came Rachel's loud reply from inside, followed by the sound of many scuffling feet inside.

"Was that shouting we just heard Blaine!" Cooper shouted from the bus, laughter slipping free amidst his words.

"I knew you didn't make up with them!" Wes joined in and Blaine tried his best to ignore them, knowing that swearing loudly back at them wouldn't be the best thing to do in front of the home of a guy who had loathed every fiber of his being just a week before then.

So he quickly turn his attention back on the door before him that was quickly opened, revealing a fully dressed Rachel, suitcase in hand.

He tried to ignore the fact that she still kept her regular attire of stockings, weird printed sweaters and a short pleated skirt, despite the fact that she actually had money now and could buy any designer clothing she wished to.

Rachel frowned at him, "What are you doing here?"

Blaine could practically feel Cooper and the other boys' eyes on him and anticipating the reaction Rachel's frown would earn him from them, Blaine let himself into the house and Rachel closed the door behind them.

"I came to get you guys, the bus is outside," Blaine explained, "You do know the plane leaves in three hours right?" he asked.

Rachel smiled, "But we're celebrities now. The plane can wait on us," she replied and she leaned over to fix her shoes onto her feet.

Blaine couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips towards her comment.

"But," he began, "our pilot shares the skies with other pilots and plots our path beforehand so that we can get there without colliding with any other planes. He can't just change the time of our flight because we're famous..."

"Hmm," Rachel glanced at him from head to toe.

"What?" Blaine asked catching her suspicious eying.

She shrugged, combing through her hair with her fingers, "Nothing," she answered, "You're just smarter than I originally thought."

Blaine mentally thanked the four who joined him and Rachel now since they had unknowingly prevented him from telling Rachel off and potentially failing his mission for that morning. (Yes, he had began to call it a mission, because of the difficulty level of actually leaving New Direction's house hold without a single argument...That, and he felt totally badass).

"Why's Anderson here?" Sam asked, assisting Quinn and Mercedes in wheeling their suitcases down the stairs.

"You guys do know that we're taking my band's bus to go to the airport?" Blaine asked, watching all of them now.

None of them looked shocked in the least and Mercedes answered with a shrug, "Of course we know that.."

Blaine continued, "Then why are you all so surprised to see me here?"

Quinn gave a small laugh while assisting the struggling Sam in carrying her bags down the stairs.

"Because it's _you_," Quinn answered, rolling her eyes as if it was utterly foolish of Blaine not to realize his mistake.

"Just a few months ago, you told us we were terrible and that we had no talent," Quinn continued hands on her waist, her eyes never wavering off of his own and with such an air of superiority that he now found himself wondering whether or not she was some sort of cheerleader in High School. It would definitely fit her.

"Heck, just last two weeks ago he told me I was a terrible song writer," Mercedes threw in, welcoming Tina, Mike and Finn who also entered the room and joined the now long line of them that stood in a semicircular curve front of him like an army barricade and he had to admit, it was pretty cool how synchronized they looked; glaring faces and frowning lips all directed at him.

The only thing missing now, well apart from the other glee members missing, was Kurt, who he could already imaging taking his place as their leader in front of them with a scowl plastered on his face and their previous alliance that day on the stairs long but forgotten.

"Yeah man," Sam put in, arms folded at his chest, "you have a lot of nerve strolling in here when we all hate your guts..."

Mercedes nodded, "And when Kurt finds out you came in here without so much as bringing 'eye-candy Cooper' along, he's gonna be pissed," and she shared a looked with Tina that he'd seen many times in his years of performing but mostly from his female fan-base. He had labelled the look: 'I'm-a-fangirl-and-my-ship-is-better-than-yours'. **(1)**

Yes, Cooper had helped him with the name since he was also quite familiar with the look as well and after taking a short trip to tumblr, they had deemed the name worth of its meaning.

Blaine watched as the girls all giggled now, obviously engaging in some sort of inside joke that he was sure he didn't want to be a part of especially if it had anything to do with Kurt having feelings for his brother...

...Eww.

"So you _all_ hate me?" Blaine questioned, feeling like he had already known the answer.

As Rachel spoke, a few more of their band-mates joined their semicircular military formation.

"Yes," Rachel answered, with a confirmatory nod of her head, one that Mercedes and Tina had also participated in.

"Well not me," Finn put in, just when Blaine was about to tick the little imaginary box in his head that said 'Return to Cooper and the others like the failure you are' which was right next to the one that said 'Return to Cooper and the others with my new friend Kurt (like a boss)'. He smiled internally. His imagination had quite the ego.

His imaginary pen settled between both boxes as Santana spoke as well.

"I don't hate you either gay face but that may only be because you're extremely attractive and Britt and I might need an attractive sperm donor some day," and she gave a small shrug before entertaining Brittany's question about whether or not they were playing 'Duck Duck Goose' and if so, why was the circle only a half circle and why was Blaine still standing in the middle if he was clearly the Goose and had to tag them.

It was safe to say now that these New Directions were a strange bunch.

He observed as Mercedes and Tina totally forgot about his existence and carried on a conversation about who would top and who would bottom if Kurt and Cooper really did get together.

He then glanced over to Rachel who was reconstructing Finn's hairstyle to one that had more of a 'star personality' while humming her own modified version of 'If a Girl Isn't Pretty' from _Funny Girl_ so that it was more fit for a male.

Sam, right before his eyes, had become Matthew Mcconaughey. He was pretty good at his impersonation too by the way Mike and Artie were cracking up.

And last but not least he could see by the look on Puck's face that he was struggling to mentally price Blaine's guitar charm hand band that he obviously planned to steal and sell on the internet. His constant calculation questions thoroughly annoyed Quinn, who shook her head and rolled her eyes at his sad attempts.

Blaine truly wondered if they were ready for this tour when they had they all seemed to have the attention span of a York Peppermint Pattie but he was so close becoming their friends; well in his mind he was.

"So," he spoke up after clearing his throat, "where's Kurt?"

"He's upstairs, but don't even think about going up there and getting him angry," Rachel answered quickly.

"Why would I do that? Didn't he tell you we made up?" Blaine asked. He saw their hesitation so he continued, "I apologized to him the day we went to Sebastian Records when he met me on the stairs. We made a sort of pact..."

"Seriously?" Finn asked.

"Wait, by make up, you mean 'make up make up'?" Tina asked, casting another one of her looks complimented with a wink over to Mercedes who looked more than happy to entertain Tina's new theory on Blaine and Kurt having an affair behind Cooper's back. The female mind was really something.

"Seriously," Blaine answered, before he could be asked any more questions.

"Oh, well go on then. He's in his room just finishing up," Rachel answered him and they all dispersed, some gathering their bags or tidying up the home or making last minute additions to their suitcases and bags; yet again ignoring his existence.

Blaine openly gaped at their nonchalance. _Wow_, he thought. It was_ that_ simple to gain their trust.

Even though this trait was one that could get them in trouble in the music industry, he couldn't help but think that Cooper, Wes and the others could take a lesson from them in trust.

After Rachel informed him of the exact location of Kurt's room, Blaine moved easily around the bustling New Directions members and climb the stairs to the first floor, feeling extremely proud of himself for remaining completely calm when Rachel had told him that Kurt's room was opposite the home theater.

..Sebastian had never gotten him a home theater.

He found the room soon enough and to his surprise the door was open and he could faintly hear Kurt's voice as well as another person's voice; one he didn't recognize. However, it didn't take long for him to realize who the person was as curiosity got the better of him and he began to listen in on their conversation.

"And you'll call me the minute you get there?"

"Yeah dad," he heard Kurt reply.

"No, I'm serious Kurt. This is the first time you'll be travelling so far away from home. Don't forget to call, okay? And be sure to have your phone on at all times and if you need anything just call me," The older man rambled on.

Blaine heard a small thud, probably from Kurt closing his suitcase and then Kurt laughed.

"I promise dad. I'll call you whenever I get the chance," Kurt answered.

"You're so calm about this Kurt. Do you know how great this is? Do you know how happy I am for you? You really deserve this. I know you'll do well," The man went on again.

Another small but quieter thud alerted Blaine to the fact that they were now hugging, then Kurt gave a little sniffle before placing his suitcase on the floor.

"Thanks dad but I'm not gonna sing," Kurt spoke the words like a sincere apology to which his father sighed, "I know but just be careful this time, okay?"

Blaine's eavesdropping was cut short as the two men made their way towards to the door and he made his escape to the home theater across the hall, peering into the large room, pretending to have mistaken it for Kurt room.

Kurt closed the door behind him, laughing as his dad marveled yet again at the large house.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do in here," he said.

"Well you don't have to stay here. Maybe bring Carol over sometimes for an evening alone and make sure the maid doesn't steal my hair products," Kurt explained, only then seeing Blaine just across the hall from him calling his name into the home theater room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as if he was the absolute last person Kurt expected to see there; and he was.

Blaine turned around, putting his acting skills to work, "Oh, Rachel must have given me the wrong directions to your room."

Kurt's perfectly plucked eyebrows lowered in suspicion, "I'd believe that, except for the fact that it says 'Home Theater' on the door," Kurt laughed, "You're a terrible actor Blaine."

Blaine sighed. Maybe that was the reason he wasn't asked to do many commercials.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Kurt asked again and Blaine only needed to see Kurt's father's expression to know exactly what his answer should be.

"Of course not," he lied.

Kurt laughed at the comment that was so obviously a lie, however Burt was a lot less amused, "Who's this Kurt?" he asked.

Blaine was about to ask Kurt's father if he had been living in a cave or under some large rock for the last five years, however he held his tongue knowing that while the comment might have sounded funny in his head, Kurt's dad might not have appreciated it much.

So he allowed Kurt to give a rather halfhearted explanation, "He's going on tour with me."

As if anticipating Blaine's shocked expression towards his explanation, Kurt turned, looking directly at Blaine. He laughed once more upon seeing Blaine's brows creased and eyes closed slightly in annoyance.

Having his share of laughs for that morning and knowing that his overprotective father would have wanted a better explanation than the one he had given for the fact that an unknown boy who was certainly not a part of New Directions was venturing up to his room.

"He's Blaine Anderson dad," Kurt prompted and he shook his head as his dad just looked even more confused, "His band 'Anderson' is world famous. He's signed to Smythe Records too and he's going on the tour with us."

Burt nodded, gradually understanding, "So he's not your boyfriend?"

Blaine watched as Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, obviously used to hearing his father ask this question, "No dad," he answered, making his way down the stairs, his suitcase making an annoying 'thunk' noise with each step it rolled down onto.

Blaine would have joined him in his leave if it wasn't for the fact that Burt didn't look accommodating to Blaine leaving at all.

"I'm Burt, Kurt's dad," He greeted properly, hand outstretched.

Blaine accepted the gesture with a small nod as much as he didn't feel comfortable doing it.

"Blake was it?" Burt asked.

"Blaine," he corrected.

Burt nodded, "Right, Blaine. So you're famous? Been in this business for a long time I take it.."

Blaine shrugged, "Only three years.."

Burt didn't really listen, instead going on to ask, "So you know better than I do about how this business can destroy people?" and although it was a question, Burt again hadn't waited for Blaine to answer, except he went on, saying, "You seem to be doing well for yourself and I know I don't know you well but please look after Kurt for me."

"I-.."

He was about to refuse. He was about to say that it was ridiculous to ask him to do such a thing when _he_ still had people looking out for _him_, however he could see in Burt's eyes just how much Kurt meant to him.

Maybe it was the fact that Burt had reminded him of his own father in the sense that Burt was absolutely _nothing_ like his father. He was compassionate and supportive and so Blaine nodded, "Sure."

Burt gave him a light pat on the shoulder, "Thank you," then he made his way down the stairs as well and Blaine followed after him.

Blaine watched as Rachel and the others exited the house, suitcases in hand. Rachel's other hand, however was linked with Burt's pulling him outside with her, "I can't believe you don't know who 'Anderson' is!" she exclaimed.

Tina took his other hand, "Kill-joy Blaine's still inside, so we can probably get Wes and the others to sing something for you Mr Hummel. They're really good."

"Not better than Kurt," Burt muttered following the two girls.

As the room cleared, he noticed Kurt's suitcase still at the base of the stairs and the obvious running of water in the next room made him roll his eyes at the fact that Kurt still hadn't gone outside yet.

He walked into the kitchen, "The drive to the airport is an hour Kurt and there might be traffic," Blaine complained seeing Kurt's depositing his used glass into the dishwasher.

"Can't a guy have a glass of water?" Kurt asked very nonchalantly.

"There's water on our bus!" Blaine retorted, "Now let's go!" he said once more, before turning around, ready to head off.

"Wait," Kurt called after him.

Blaine turned back, thoroughly annoyed with all the setbacks he was having that morning.

"What?" Blaine asked, trying his best to remove the annoyance from his face when he saw that Kurt had a very serious expression on his.

"What did my dad tell you upstairs?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smirked, his mind instantly being filled with the most embarrassing things he could tell Kurt however, he went for a more subtle approach, "Why should I tell you?"

Kurt smirked as well, "Because I'll tell my dad you tried to touch me inappropriately."

Blaine laughed genuinely now and Kurt nodded along, "Obviously you realize he'd kill you. So tell me what he said," Kurt prompted, taking his suitcase up as Blaine handed it to him.

Blaine shrugged, "He just said to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't manage to screw everything up for yourself but our agreement kind of covers that already. I promised to help you so that's that."

Kurt sighed, "I wished he'd stop being so protective of me."

Blaine shrugged, "You should be happy to have such a supportive father."

"Wow," Kurt began, stopping suddenly, "The ultimate dirt-bag Blaine who just about a week ago cared only about himself is actually teaching _me_ life lessons."

He wiped fake tears from his eyes as Blaine chuckled a bit, "And this is coming from spending just a half hour with me. I'm such a great person."

"Could you repeat that Kurt?" Blaine asked, "I couldn't hear you above your massive ego," he ended, as Kurt locked the door behind him.

Ignoring Blaine's comment, Kurt went on, "I take it you and your father don't have the best relationship."

Blaine laughed, "I'll tell you all about my troubled past another time if you would just hurry the hell up Kurt. Locking a door shouldn't take more than a few seconds... jeez."

Kurt laughed now, finally completing the task and following after Blaine.

"Good Kurt, keep laughing so that Cooper and the others can see.." Blaine muttered.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, nothing, let's go."

**::**

**::**

Blaine would have loved to say that the ride to the airport was a peaceful one; positively oozing with tranquility since that was exactly what he wanted, especially considering the fact that he had stayed up the entire night (knowing fully well of their early flight the next morning) with Cooper, watching reruns of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_. And no, it wasn't that Blaine usually got much rest when travelling with Cooper and his band mates, but he wished that just for once he would, especially after his ordeal of having to get New Direction that morning..**  
**

However, unfortunately for Blaine, it was beyond the bounds of possibility that he could even get his eyes shut while in their company. The hour drive (which would seem like a short amount of time to anyone who _wasn't_ in his position) instead allotted him enough time to observe the budding relationship of the loud 'New Directions' and the equally boisterous members of his band 'Anderson' who when observed from a far seemed to be the perfect match if only because of their congruent need to talk at an enormously high decibel.

But no, that wasn't all they had in common.

From an hour drive alone, Blaine had learned a lot more than he had wanted to while on the large bus where he and the bus driver Beiste were the only two sane people.

He'd learned of the budding attraction Nick had acquired for both Brittany and Quinn much to Thad's annoyance since he also had an obvious crush on Brittany which fueled Santana's budding dislike of both of them. She constantly eyed the two dangerously whenever they attempted to have a conversation with Brittany.

Mercedes and Tina, however, couldn't keep their eyes off of Cooper but it wasn't for the reason that you would think, Blaine had observed. Mercedes, he deduced, was in a relationship with Sam _White Chocolate_ Evans which was Sam's supposed stripper name, but how he found that out was another story completely.

Tina, he found out was dating Mike, not by their public displays of affection but lack there of as Mike was noticeably irritated by Tina's fawning over Cooper which he couldn't tell had nothing to do with the fact that she even remotely felt attracted to Cooper at all.

No, Tina's and Mercedes' infatuation with his brother was instead linked to Tina and Mercedes' title in the New Directions household as 'The New Direction Match Makers'. It was a self proclaimed title of course, because no one beside themselves found the need to congratulate Mercedes or Tina on their hooking up of power couple Finn and Rachel who couldn't keep their hands off of one another for the entire ride ...much to _everyone's_ displeasure.

Kurt, however, had great time talking to Wes who, Blaine admittedly knew, had a way with words. But Kurt's gravitation towards Wes and their new-found friendship that Blaine had the pleasure of seeing bloom right before his goddamned eyes, was as a result of Kurt annoyance with Mercedes' and Tina's inappropriate questions to Cooper while he was still hanging out with them. Apparently, Kurt had no desire to learn what Cooper's sexual preference was, what is Zodiac sign was, or what the possibility was of himself and Kurt 'getting the dirty on' on his kitchen table.

Blaine listened in for that one since Cooper's answer would be the deciding factor of whether or not he would eat in or step foot in their kitchen ever again for the rest of his life. Thankfully, Cooper had granted it a very low possibility seeing as he preferred to 'get the dirty on' in the traditional bedroom setting, not that Blaine wanted to know that either.

And Blaine didn't even want to talk about the soulless inconsiderate bastard that was Puck who was obviously so used to the loud environment that he slept effortlessly for the entire ride. Oh how Blaine envied him...and hated him all at once.

By the end of the trip, Blaine had decided that Artie was the only member of New Directions that he could see himself developing a friendship with, granted his 'expressive-confident-soulful-black-man' alter ego Blaine learned he had when he sang did both frighten an intrigue him.

The group climbed out of the bus, meeting a few bodyguards Sebastian had hired to accompany them to their gate for departure but that wasn't before Rachel had asked a question that both annoyed him and make him feel like taking a separate flight altogether.

Hand linked in Finn's, she questioned in all seriousness, "So isn't there an secret underground passageway we could take to get to our gate?" and she dared to continue on, "You know, so that we're not bombarded by our adoring fans."

And then Britney spoke up drowning out Blaine's exasperated "Oh my, God," which was in response to Rachel's comment.

"Underground passageway?" she started, as if a light-bulb had both ignited and then combusted in her head, "Like the one Rosa Sharks made, right? To free the slaves?"

"Oh, my God," this time it came from Kurt, who Blaine was beginning to find much more appealing seeing as he looked as equally confused as Blaine had at that moment.

And then she smiled, setting Thad's heart afire, "I totally should have graduated," she said and looked to Santana for moral support.

"I think you mean Harriet Tubman, Brit," Santana told her simply.

"And I'm pretty sure it was an Underground Railroad," Quinn added.

Puck, who was still stuck on Brittany's original statement, then asked, "Did she say Rosa Sharks?" he turned to the others, "It's Rosa Parks right?"

"This is a joke right?" Blaine asked next, mostly to Kurt.

Thad however, cut in, "Doesn't matter. She's still gorgeous."

"What's that Spanglish? **(2)**" Santana quickly turned to him, eyes piercing daggers at him.

However, before Thad could retaliate and insult Santana for what was obviously a very hypocritical statement since she was also Latino, Kurt interjected, "The body guards are waiting to take us in so can we leave any arguments for on the plane?"

"Umm, you guys still haven't answered me?" Rachel questioned, still oblivious of the fact that she almost started a full on war just with a simple statement.

Blaine quickly took over, seeing the guards' annoyance, "No Rachel, we walk through the airport like normal people. If fans recognize us, the bodyguards will do their job, we'll hug a few people, kiss a few babies, sign a few autographs."

"I don't think you should tell her to kiss any babies," Cooper put in next, "She's gonna think we're as important as the President..."

Rachel's eye brows lowed in confusion, "Aren't we?"

Blaine sighed, "Let's just get going before she asks any more questions."

"Well excuse me for being inquisitive..."

**::**

**::**

As if the walk through the airport wasn't bad enough, what with Rachel bursting into song every two minutes for a few of her fans, or Tina and Mercedes promising to fans that Cooper and Kurt would be together soon enough, Blaine had another surprise coming to him.**  
**

"Holy sweet baby Jesus," Artie was the first of the New Direction members to successfully get coherent words out after entering the plane.

"I've never been in a plane like this before," Mike followed Artie searching for a seat that suited his travelling desires, not that the seating arrangements were in any way different.

The plane was spacious and so allowed for everyone to get a seat which was near a window to either look out and bask at the beautiful clouds or cower in fear at how high an altitude they were at. Each compartment came with a touch screen television, equip with the latest movies for their viewing pleasure. The seats, in addition to its bed function, could turn in such a way that it could meet another passenger's compartment and connect to make a couch (which was only safe to do when the pilot indicated) not that that stopped any of the New Directions from doing it anyway.

Blaine had expected Kurt to stop them, however he watched as Kurt remained quite and took a seat to the furthest end of the plane away from everyone. Obviously he had wanted some shut eyes as well and knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about Kurt striking up a conversation or talking loudly, Blaine followed him down to the back.

"Hi Blaine!"

Blaine's trip was cut short when he heard his name being called. The voice was oddly familiar, but it wasn't until he had turned around that he realized he should have kept on walking.

"Hi Sugar..." he replied, _much_ less enthusiastically towards the petite girl now standing in front of him, smile wide and wearing her Blaine filled heart on her sleeve.

"So how have you been?" the flight attendant asked and as if on cue, there came the expression Sugar was so known for; the expression that everyone in Anderson found positively adorable but to Blaine it was somewhat frightening since he had already analyzed it and knew exactly what it meant.

Her brown eyes were always quite wide which is what Blaine knew threw the boys off about her, however there was a noticeable glint in her eyes and Blaine could see that she was almost in anguish. Her hands would twitch slightly at her side, wanting terribly to grab out and hold Blaine down and possibly put him in a plastic bag and carry him off to a secluded island where she could have her way with him but of course, her struggle was whether life imprisonment and solitary confinement was worth the risk.

Due to this, to Blaine, she always seemed to be on the alert; like some sort of jungle animal skilled in stalking it's prey and knowing exactly... when... to...strike...

Blaine had to be careful around her. "Oh I'm fine Sugar," he answered her, "I see they put you with us again," and Blaine shot a quick glare to Cooper up front, who shrugged innocently.

"Yup," she answered, smile growing larger, "and I didn't even ask or anything," she ending, feeling extremely proud of herself.

Blaine nodded with a small smile on his face, which was all he could muster in response to the look of pure adoration and want Sugar was now shooting his way.

"Hey Sugar! You need to be seated!" another flight attendant, this one quite short with flaming crimson red hair called from where she sat near the piloting area, with about four more.

Blaine had to pretend that he didn't see the eyes of death Sugar turned and sent the girl's way before turning back to him.

"Enjoy your flight Blaine," she told him, hand raising up as if to pull him into a hug but quickly reconsidering it, and placing her hand back at her side.

Blaine sat quickly, in the seat beside Kurt, fastening his seat-belt up quickly. Sugar gave a quick check to both Blaine and Kurt's seat-belts before skipping off the the front and buckling herself up.

Finally, Blaine was able to relax a bit, letting a puff of air escape his lips before he turned inquisitively over to Kurt who he was surprised to see was already looking over at him with an amused expression.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaine huffed.

"You," Kurt answered, not even slightly phased by Blaine's annoyed tone, "and that girl," he went on, "You two would be cute together." Kurt ended, just enough to push Blaine buttons.

Blaine was next to snicker as he saw that Kurt's hands were gripping on the seat handles as if holding on for dear life.

"You sure have a lot of nerve making fun of me while you're in this condition," Blaine pointed to the nervous wreck that was Kurt sitting next to him.

"My perseverance is very admirable wouldn't you say?" Kurt asked, and only then did his voice begin to quiver.

"Wow, you're really scared," Blaine observed him now, also observing the 'no duh' look now etched on Kurt face then he clapped, applauding the cowardly Ohioan, "I applaud you Kurt. I mean up until now you've been extremely calm. That's surprising for someone whose never been on a plane before."

Kurt didn't think much of the compliment, seeing as the words were saturated with sarcasm.

"Holy fuck!" Kurt cursed the minute the plane began to move, and Blaine couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his lips towards Kurt's shaking and the way his eyes darted around everywhere, just to make sure no one was doing anything funny that could jeopardize the flight.

Blaine was a little disappointed that the window shades had to be closed since he was beginning to wonder how Kurt would react to seeing the plane actually speeding off and taking flight.

*ding ding*

"Oh my-..oh God, holy Jesus! W-what was that?" Kurt panicked.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt calm down, just listen," Blaine instructed, vouching to look away from Kurt now since he realized that Kurt's nervousness seemed to be rubbing off on him who had been on dozens of flights.

_"Good morning and welcome guys, this is your captain Shane Tinsley speaking. Once we get airborne today, our flight time will be 5 hours and 45 minutes; currently, the winds are out of the South at 12 MPH, excellent visibility, scattered clouds, and the temperature is 27 degrees centigrade, that is about 81 degrees Farenheit. We'll get back to you en-route just as soon as we have more information; and once again, welcome aboard."_

"Aww, well that was actually really comforting," Kurt said now, his nerves easing_.  
_

And who would Blaine be if he didn't send him right back on the edge. So Blaine started, "Yeah, he always pilots alongside Azimio Adams," and then Blaine decided the perfect thing to say so as to trigger a hysteric Kurt, "I don't think Azimio is co-piloting today though which means it's probably Jacob...God..."

"'God'? What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked breathing noticeably increasing in rate.

Blaine sighed, "Nothing, nothing, except he isn't as experienced, as he should be. But nothing's happened before..."

"Oh God no, no, no, no, no," Kurt began and he didn't stop there. As the plane increased in it's speed down the runway, preparing for take off, Blaine could make out, over 'whooshing' sound of the fast moving plane, a string of curse words, accompanied a 'Dear God' ever so often.

Blaine, deciding that it was about time to put Kurt out of his misery, still laughing though, turned to Kurt saying, "Kurt, Kurt," and when he had Kurt's attention he went on, "I'm kidding. Azimio and Shane work great together and we've never had any problems with them before.

"Kidding?" Kurt exclaimed, not loud enough for anyone but him and the still laughing Blaine to hear. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you! Now I'm all worked up and nauseous, might I_ just add_," he spat, "I'm holding you accountable for this! The minute we're in the air, you're responsible for making me better or else my breakfast along with my gastric juices are gonna be in your lap- wait...w-whoa, whoa, whoa, wait- are- oh my God, we're going up aren't we?" Kurt asked, head implanting itself into the back of his seat and his eyes shutting.

"It's cool right?" Blaine asked almost indistinguishably since his laughter made it very hard for him to speak.

"If I wasn't so scared right now, I'd kill you," Kurt replied menacingly.

Blaine laughed, "Said the guy who can't even keep his eyes open for a plane's take off."

"You know what Blaine?" Kurt began, eyes still closed.

"What?" Blaine chuckled.

"I hate you..."

**::**

**::**

"Oh God this is terrible..."

"I'm dying.."

"Maybe I should close my eyes..."

"...I feel like Cher is throwing a concert in my stomach."

"Or maybe Tina Turner..Which would explain why everything's sparkling. God her sequin dresses were genius."

"Wouldn't it be cool if Cher and Tina Turner sang together. I'd go to that concert..."

"I can't even get to sleep. God! This is the worst!"

"And I can barely hear anything because I have the most terrible air bubbles just jammed right up my ear."

"Can you sleep Blaine?" Kurt postponed the rest of his rant to address Blaine about an hour into the flight.

"Not with you talking so much!" Blaine rebutted.

"Well I'm sorry! But it's your fault for edging me on so much. I feel awful," Kurt ended and when Blaine saw Kurt put his head back against the seat and pass a trembling hand over his face, he couldn't help the guilt he felt. Especially when he saw that Kurt swallowed profusely, almost every second as if to keep any food that fought to resurface in his stomach where it belonged.

Blaine sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep with Kurt moaning and groaning beside him and he sure didn't want to change his seat since the front of the plane with the others was obscenely loud.

So, momentarily feeling a bit of pity towards the boy, Blaine moved his hand above his head to the over head call button for the flight attendant.

"Blaine, you need something?" Sugar asked suddenly and Blaine looked up at her as she batted her eyes expectantly. He wasn't even surprised to see that Sugar had arrived in front of him before he could even manage to touch the button.

"Yeah, um, can you do me a favor?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" she answered a bit too enthusiastically.

"My brother Cooper, could you ask him to give me the pack of gum I bought at the airport and I'd also really like to have a margarita if that's possible," Blaine told her and almost as soon as he finished giving the order, she was gone to fulfill it.

"Wow Blaine," Kurt began suddenly, "I knew you were a dick, but drinking alcohol to celebrate my misery, you're worse than I thought."

"No, dumbass," Blaine told him, taking the glass as Sugar quickly returned with it, "Open your eyes."

Kurt peeked at him out of one eye suspiciously.

"No, I'm not gonna pour the margarita in your eyes Kurt. Your dad would kill me and I kind of need you for our arrangement," Blaine told him to which Kurt nodded.

Kurt opened his eyes and Blaine undid his seat-belt, not before making sure that the fasten seat-belt light was in fact off. Blaine made his way over to the boy kneeling in front of him and gently removed the slice of lemon perched on the glass' rim.

"What are you doing?"

"Believe it or not, whiner, I'm trying to help you. Now open your mouth," Blaine ordered.

He knew that asking Kurt to remove his gripping hands from the hand-rest to perform the action himself was not an option since Blaine couldn't even get get him to pass a blanket for him without Kurt complaining his ass off. Blaine was sure that if the plane was plummeting to its destruction and the only way for them to survive was to move to the front of the plane, Kurt would remain with his hands gripped like a vice on his hand-rests beside him.

Kurt watched as Blaine's fingers came to his nose, closing it shut but very gently so that Kurt found himself admiring Blaine's soft hands. Blaine held the slice of lemon over Kurt's mouth now and squeezed.

Kurt noticed that the blocking of his nose helped lessen the sour taste but not enough to stop Kurt from making a particularly satisfying sour face that Blaine, of course, laughed heartily at.

Kurt would hit him, except that Blaine was actually trying to help.

"Swallow all of it," Blaine instructed and he did. Blaine watched him intently, "Feels a bit better right?"

And it did.

Kurt realized that his nauseous feeling had lessened to a great extent. He smiled beside himself, accepting now the piece of chewing gum that Blaine placed on his waiting tongue.

After stuffing the remaining gum in his jeans pocket, Blaine gave the margarita back to Sugar, "You can give this to Cooper. I know he'd appreciate it," Blaine told her since Cooper was the exact opposite of him, in that no matter the quantity of alcohol he drank, he never or very rarely ever got intoxicated and margarita was one of his favorite alcoholic beverages.

As Blaine sat, he made one last look down the corridor of the plane just to make sure Sugar was giving the glass to Cooper like he had said and not trying to extract his hand-print from on the glass while he wasn't looking.

He didn't, however, expect to see everyone on board with their eyes on him and Kurt.

"Aww!" Tina said first before turning to Mercedes, "That was too cute."

"We might have to rethink Kurt and Cooper then," Mercedes nodded to herself, obviously with a game plan in mind.

Kurt who had obviously eased up a bit because of Blaine's help, now had his eyes open and joined in their teasing, "Yeah Blaine that was really sweet," Kurt said, laughing with the rest of the guys.

He scoffed, "Shut up and chew the gum. The chewing will help with your clogged ears and the mint will take the lemon taste out of your mouth and help with the nausea as well and now that you're feeling better can you _shut up_ so I can get some rest," he directed the last request to everyone up front as well as Kurt sitting beside him.

"Fine.." Kurt answered, feeling that him being quite was a fair reward for Blaine's assistance.

...

...

..

It wasn't five seconds later before Kurt asked, "So what's New York like?" completely disregarding his and Blaine's agreement.

"You're not gonna let me sleep are you?" Blaine asked, eyes still shut tight.

"I just wanna know what to expect. I mean the guys are supposed to be performing in Madison Square Garden and Sebastian told me that we've sold _a lot_ of tickets to the concert," Kurt went on.

"I think I may have to reconsider this 'being friends' thing with you," Blaine said, turning in his seat so that he faced away from Kurt and he let his eyes catch and follow a few clouds that they passed.

"You can't tell me that your first time performing on a real stage in front of such a big crowd wasn't nerve wrecking for you," Kurt went on.

Blaine considered the challenge but backed down when he realized that he actually _couldn't _tell him that he wasn't scared because in fact he was scared of his mind. His first real performance in the Staples Center in LA was the most nerve wrecking thing he could ever remember. He vividly recalls retching five minutes before he actually performed. The thought made him smile, since he remembered how long ago it was and how far he had actually come in regards to his career.

Many people were backing him up and the performance was actually well received because of Cooper and his mother encouraging him constantly and up to the last minute.

And a smirk came to his face when he remembered his father's recognition of his talent the night after the performance. The one person who always put him down and disagreed with everything he put his mind to, actually taking a minute to acknowledge his talent.

Blaine sighed, the fond memory making him a bit more lenient to Kurt's constant questioning.

"They'll be fine," Blaine began, thinking back on the fact that he actually wasn't as good as the New Directions singers at the time of his first performance so as much as he hated to admit it, they would probably bring the house down.

So Blaine went on, "Have confidence in them and they'll feed off of that. Once they're not nervous, they'll be just fine."

Kurt took the words to heart and nodded, leaning back and closing his eyes, "Okay, now I'll leave you alone.."

"Good."

...

...

..

_Finn: I don't like cities but I like New York_

Not a minute later, Blaine shot up as did Kurt, their eyes opening and darting to the front of the plane, "What the hell is going on?" Blaine asked Kurt immediately.

_Santana: The famous places to visit are so many_

Kurt laughed, "Oh yeah, didn't I tell you we like to sing travelling songs?"

_Finn: Other places make me feel like a dork_

Blaine shot him a look, "Are you fucking kidding me? This is a joke right?"

_Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

"Hey, you didn't say_ they_ had to keep quiet," Kurt laughed, avoiding Blaine's hazel glare.

_Artie: Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

Blaine watched them, a dumbfounded expression on his face, "You guys all live in Los Angeles now!" he shouted.

_Mercedes: Got to see the whole town right from Yonkers on down to the Bay _

_Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep_

_Santana: Baby you can keep  
_

_Mercedes: Oh Baby you can keep  
_

_..  
_

Blaine sighed, "I hate everyone.."_  
_

**::**

**::  
**

"That was so much fun," Wes laughed as they entered the hotel, not before meeting tons of fans in the airport. Blaine thanked every God that existed (if they did exist) that Sebastian had booked The Chatwal Hotel for their stay, knowing that this was one hotel that often welcome celebrities. He was certain no crazy fans would be able to get in no matter if they had the $2995.00 it took to purchase the Penthouse suits that they would all be occupying.

Blaine nodded in response to Wes' comment, "I know right. When the plane landed and you guys stopped singing, yeah that was so fun. I liked that part the best," he ended as if answering one of Dora the Explorer's questions after a show, glancing at Wes just to ensure that he had picked up on the sarcasm in his words.**  
**

"No Blaine, I mean the plane ride, the airport and the ride here with the guys. We never have so much fun travelling alone," Wes explained as the met up with the New Directions in the hotel. Sebastian stood in the lobby greeting them all.

Normally, it wasn't customary that he accompanied them to their tour venues but for New Direction's sake, he did, just to give the new comers the support they needed.

While things were being sorted out at the front desk, Sebastian joined them in the lobby accompanied by a woman Blaine's band knew very well.

"Okay everyone, this is Lauren Zizes. She'll be keeping an eye on you guys while you're here and along with her staff, she'll inform you guys of everything you need to know from what time you need to wake up to what times are your facials and manicures, etcetera. Terri is already upstairs with the other guys. Please don't destroy anything and enjoy your week of pampering because in a five days you have your 1st concert and then we're on the move again."

Sebastian ended his speech and allowed for any questions.

"Um yeah," Santana started, "If you ever need anyone to share your heap loads of cash with, Brit and I are totally willing."

Tina nodded, "I know right. This hotel is so huge and so clean and it smells like strawberries and happiness."

Sebastian laughed, "Enjoy yourself guys," he said in response to them, "But I have to leave now. I have a busy day tomorrow getting everything ready for you."

The group nodded.

"Oh and one more thing," Sebastian started lastly, smirking at Blaine, "You're free to sleep over with me if you want."

Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes for emphasis, "When pigs fly, Seb," he answered and Sebastian left with his bodyguard chuckling to himself at Blaine's answer.

"Okay guys," Lauren started, "I'm gonna put you in rooms now."

They nodded once more.

"I'm already certain there's gonna be a lot of sexual stuff going down since a lot of you are in relationships and since I don't want to have to deal with you guys moving switching rooms all the time, even though I know you're going to anyway, I'll allow you guys to pick who you want to room with," She explained.

After listening to them, the rooming looked like this:

Cooper, Blaine (They always roomed together)

Mercedes and Tina (Mostly because they wanted to talk about how best they could get Cooper or Blaine into Kurt's pants. Yes, it was their new mission in life)

Kurt, Rachel (Kurt had to practice her solo with her)

Wes, David, Thad

Trent, Nick, Jeff

Puck, Finn, Sam

Mike, Artie

Santana, Brittany, Quinn

Once they were all standing with their rooming buddies, she handed them all their room cards and kept the spare ones to herself.

"Okay then, have a good dinner, guys but just a few reminders," and they all listened attentively, "No caffeinated drinks, alcohol, avoid overly salty foods, heavily peppered or spicy foods, acidic fruit juices, dairy products, nuts, snack foods and overly fatty foods."

"But that's like, everything," Puck spoke up.

"It's to protect your voice," Blaine explained.

"So you guys don't get to eat this stuff while you're touring?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "Nope," then he smirked, "Not so easy being famous is it?"

Kurt scoffed, "It's not hard to reduce your options when there are so many options available Blaine. Don't try to act like being famous is even remotely difficult."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine began and he heard Wes and a few others sigh behind him, "Of course it's hard being famous!"

"Oh of course," Kurt laughed, "Oh, should I use this yacht today or my other one?" Kurt mocked, "Or maybe I should buy and island today! Yeah, _real_ difficult Blaine."

Blaine scoffed this time, "I don't even sound like that!"

Cooper sighed, "I knew they couldn't stop fighting if they tried," then Cooper noticed Tina and Mercedes smirking.

"What are you guys smiling creepily at?" Cooper asked.

Mercedes smiled, "By the end of this tour, they'll be together," she answered him and the convicted look on her face almost made Cooper a believer.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Besides the fact that we're girls and the fact that there are already people shipping them together online, it's actually very simple. One of the most basic rules of romance actually," Tina took over.

Cooper's eyebrows lowered in confusion, "And what that?"

"Opposites attract," Tina and Mercedes answered in harmony.

"I mean can't you see the way they look at each other with love and passion in their eyes?" Tina asked him.

Cooper took a look at the quarreling pair who's hands were now flailing all over, "Not really," he answered.

"Just trust us Coop," Mercedes said to him.

"Fine, then I'll take you up on that bet," Cooper said, watching as Blaine and Kurt went at it, eyes wide and face red in annoyance directed at one another and in his mind he knew that they wouldn't be fondling, making out or 'getting their dirty on' with one another anytime soon.

Tina smirked, "What's in it for us?"

"One thousand dollars," Cooper answered.

Mercedes shrugged, "That not much considering the fact that we'll be rolling in dough at the end of the tour, but okay," she shrugged, "One thousand dollars it is," she ended.

Cooper always liked a good bet and watching Mercedes and Tina throughout the tour trying their best to get the two together when they so obviously were_ not_ attracted to one another at all would prove to be extremely entertaining, especially since he was only there to accompany the boys as their manager and would be bored out of his tightly fitting pants anyway.

"Well," Cooper smirked, "This should be interesting."

**::**

_tbc**  
**_

**::**

_End of chapter four  
_

* * *

**(1) **I didn't know if I had to put it, but I thought I'd better be safe. A 'ship' in modern terms are basically two people that you like to see together For Example: Klaine. Or two people who you would like to be together despite who they're already in a relationship with someone else. For Example: Larry Stylinson xD **  
**

**If you need a better explanation, I suggest you go on YouTube. Check out danisnotonfire's channel, watch 'I Will Go Down With This Ship' and laugh your eyes out.**

**(2)** The actor who plays Thad is Eddy Martin and he's Hispanic and actually acted in the movie Spanglish so I just thought make full use of that. He's also totally cute...so yeah :D

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: I'm introducing Chandler because what's a fic without some drama. :) I'm trying my best not to make up any new characters (since I'm terrible at that) so every character from on Glee is probably gonna be popping up in my fic, including my most favorite piano player of all time, Brad! You know he's got swag.

And again, thanks for reading. :D

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
